Daine's Dilemma
by Coley
Summary: UPDATED & UPGRADED! Daine is unsure of her feelings for Numair and it isn't until after they journey to dunlath that she realises the truth...it's a lil fluffy with some adventure. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Sudden Surprises

**Disclaimer**: the characters mentioned in my fic are sadly not mine (though I wish there were) but belong to the wonderfully talented Tamora Pierce.

**A/N**: As this is my first fic I would really appreciate any and all reviews of my writings. Special thanks goes to my beta, she knows who she is and how much it all means to me for her to be doing this. So "love u and thanks again". Umm…what else? Oh yeah hopefully the italics work… if not then I'll come back and fix it. This is set after the last book of the Immortals quartet. Don't forget to review….

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1: SUDDEN SURPRISES**

Numair sat down at the seat under his window. Pushing it open he looked out. The sky outside was showing signs of the beautiful spring day coming to an end in an array of purples, pinks and oranges. The effects of the colours were displayed on to the surrounding Royal Forrest and the horizon beyond. The castle's flags were fluttering in the strong wind high on top of the towers showing the Royal insignia. The sun was setting upon the castle walls as Numair looked down below in the courtyard. He saw a familiar small figure and watched intently as palace animals came to greet the human wild mage. She had half of a flock of sparrows try to land on her arms and shoulders while palace cats and dogs swarmed around her at her feet. Towards the back of the group of animals stood a grey mare looking somewhat displeased at having to wait while her mistress's attention had wavered from her.

He turned from the window and walked down to stand in the doorway to the courtyard. He drew his attention back to the female and studied her features for what seemed like the hundredth time. She was about five foot seven in height and her broad shoulders supported her slightly curled brown locks that were tied back by only a headband. Only being able to see the figure's back, Numair moved quietly to a spot where he could have the chance to study her facial features. He smiled at the thought that he would be able to see lips that were soft, full and lusciously red, turn into a smile. A smile that nowadays seemed to warm and melt his insides.

He reached the spot and continued to study her. Glancing at her eyes, he could see that they were a shade of an amazing blue-grey, supported by long feminine lashes. She had what seemed to be soft tanned skin because of her time outdoors. These thoughts brought a smile upon Numair's handsome face.

The animals around Daine quietly made a path for the tall man to approach. He reached out his long fingered hand and softly lifted her chin so that their eyes could meet. He took one look into those blue-grey eyes and his heart started to beat incredibly faster. Emotions took over and Numair lent in, gently placed his lips on hers. The kiss took Daine by surprise, and she almost broke it until she realised who was kissing her. Daine kissed him in return and blushed as Numair saw her breathe in heavily as they broke away finally. He chuckled softly and a broad grin spread across his face.

"I'm sorry, magelet," he said using his pet name for her, "I couldn't help myself."

Daine laughed and her own reply was, "Well next time you have the sudden urge to kiss me, make sure it's in private, not where everyone could see." She saw him scold and laughed once again, turning to walk into the stable. Stopping at the stable doors, she realised that Numair was still standing in the courtyard. "Are you coming?" she inquired. She silently asked the same question of her mare, Cloud, as she was able to communicate with animals of all kinds because of her wild magic.

'Yes,' replied the mare tartly.

Numair tilted his head slightly as if considering her question and then nodded in agreement. Daine turned and continued to walk into the stables, Cloud and Numair behind. In the stable she unsaddled the pony and opened a stall allowing for Cloud to enter. She then went to work, putting the saddle away and returned with tack in hand, a brush and comb and a blanket. She saw that Numair was leaning against the gate, gently running his hand along Cloud's neck.

"I'm surprised she hasn't tried to bite you yet."

With that comment, he quickly withdrew his hand, as the mare's teeth were only inches from them. Daine laughed out loud and in return received a frown from Numair.

"And I thought we were finally getting along."

'_You thought wrong, Stork man._'

Daine laughed again and looked at Numair. His facial expression had the question as to ask what the mare had said, knowing from experience that she had said something. Daine relayed what Cloud had said and continued to brush the mare down.

Half an hour later, Daine was walking along towards the Rider's mess hall with Numair beside her. Having heard the bell chime for dinner, she was surprised to find that she was hungry! She smiled at the thought as she walked into the hall and joined the end of the line grabbing a tray and handing another to Numair. "Thankyou," he told her. The kitchen servers placed a bowl of hot stew on her tray, among other things and took some fruit juice to accompany it all. She stopped and waited for Numair to finish, looking around the hall to see where they both could sit.

"There are empty places besides Buri and Alanna," a soft whisper came in her ear. It sent a giddy chill up and down her spine making her insides turn to mush. Numair had come up to stand beside her while she had been looking at familiar faces around the mess hall. "We can sit there if you like, or-" but he was unable to finish the sentence as Daine interrupted.

"Yes, that would be lovely. I have been meaning to ask Alanna something."

They walked over towards the table and slid into seats opposite Alanna and Buri, placing their trays before them.

"Daine, Numair, how are you both? I haven't seen you in a while." Buri greeted. She had a broad face and her eyes were black.

"I'm well, thankyou Buri." Numair was the first to answer. "How are you? And, where have you been?"

Buri, the commanding officer of the Queen's Riders, had been in a village with Third Rider Group aiding the village healer rebuild part of her house as it had been partially burnt down.

"Raoul and his company of the King's Own are still there in Holly's Valley making the final repairs to the rest of the village. My Group had finished and Raoul saw no more reason for us to stay, as they too would soon be making the trip back here. So we left and arrived at the stables just in time for dinner!" she said with a grin. The four laughed and Buri continued to explain the situation to her dinnertime companions. But Daine's concentration wavered as she was distracted by something touching against her leg. She looked down and saw that, there, pressed against her leg was Numair's. He had moved it closer to her and slowly pressed it against her in an attempt to be closer.

'_WOW!'_ she thought silently. '_Numair is really having trouble controlling his feelings for me. I've never seen him like this before. The way he took me by surprise earlier when he kissed me. He's never done that before and always looks around before asking me if he can kiss me, though this morning he didn't ask; he acted on impulse. And then there's the way he looks at me, his eyes just seem to sparkle with happiness and …and love? I can see something in his eyes. He must really have feelings for me. Like he told me last spring… what were his words? He told me that he loved me and asked me to marry him, I was sure then that I would someday marry him…but what about now? I like Numair, but is it enough to want to marry him?'_

"Daine?" a voice inquired. A hand waved in front of her eyes and she was suddenly brought back to reality. Her own personal thoughts would have to be pushed back as she tried to focus on the voice that had called her.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something Alanna?" Daine recovered quickly, smiling at the Lioness.

"Sorry to distract you from your thoughts, but are you alright Daine?" Alanna said. There was a small amount of concern for her in her friend's voice. Daine looked up at Alanna and glanced out of the corner of her eye at Numair. She saw the same amount of concern in his eyes as what she found in Alanna's voice.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. There is nothing to worry about, although I do want to ask you something later, in private, if you have some spare time available?"

"Sure." Alanna said slowly thinking. "But I won't be free until later tonight. I have some things to discuss with the King first. Shall I come to you rooms when I'm done?"

"Yes, thankyou." She paused for a minute and continued. "Numair take that look of your face. I said that I was fine and there's no need to worry, ok?"

"But-" he started but didn't get to finish as she had firmly planted her hand over his mouth.

"I mean it. I'm not letting go until you agree."

Numair seemed to think before he nodded. Daine let go of his mouth and then excused herself from the table, picking up her tray as she stood. Numair, Alanna and Buri watched silently as she gave her tray to the wash up servers and walked out of the mess hall.

"What was that all about?" Buri asked. "Do you know something she's not telling us, Numair?"

"No. I don't even know why she wants to talk to you, Alanna."

Daine walked along the corridor and continued her way along until she reached her rooms. She unlocked the door and walked in, closing it behind her. She didn't know what had gotten in to her. She had spoken to Numair like that once before, but it was never in the presence of others and had totally regretted the comment later. Of course she apologised to him and he had dropped the matter, although his eyes showed that he wanted to pursue it. She flopped down onto her bed leaving her boots to hang over the edge. She lay there thinking about many things. Her life, the passing events of the year, her parents in the Realms of the Gods, her friends among the palace and her friends among the People, and then finally her thoughts drifted to Numair. _'Numair'_ her mind said. Daine smiled at the very thought of him. She was attracted to him for sure, who wouldn't be? He was six foot five inches tall, with coal-black hair tied back in to a horsetail. His eyes were of a dark colour and she loved the way that they looked at her. Despite everything, Daine knew that she had _some_ feelings for him. But just what were those feelings she was unsure of. She didn't know what she felt for him.

'_He's, he's…what?'_ Daine couldn't decide. '_What is he? He's attractive, that's what. Cute, for sure, honest and…' _She paused for a moment. '_And he's completely funny. He makes me laugh. He makes me happy. But the most important thing is that he seems to like the person that I am. That I have become.'_ She sighed heavily and continued with her thoughts as she rolled over and looked at the ceiling without really seeing it. '_Maybe I… but no, how can I be so sure? What do I feel? What if I really have feelings for Numair? He told me that he loves me. What if I do actually…'_

Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt when there was a sudden knock on the door. '_Damn it!'_ she cursed mentally at the intrusion. She got up from her bed and opened it to find a servant girl.

"Yes?"

"Begging your pardon milady, but His Majesty King Jonathon sent me to give you this." The maid held out her hand and Daine took the folded parchment. Noticing the Royal seal, she tore open the note to read its contents:

_Daine,_

_Will you join me in my study as soon as possible please? The matter isn't urgent but needs to be dealt with soon._

_Regards,_

_Jon_

"Thankyou" Daine told the maid. The maid curtsied and left, leaving the young woman standing there. Daine walked back inside and checked her appearance in the mirror, placing the note on her dresser. She wasn't vain about her looks like most court ladies she knew of. Most of the time, she forgot all about the droppings that birds had left on her arms and shoulders when they visited her. But she was to see the King and definitely couldn't be seen all messed up. She quickly ran a brush through her tangled brown locks and tied it back with a ribbon. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her blue shirt and then tried to the do the same with the creases in her tan coloured breeches but to no avail. _'Oh well,' _she thought with a shrug. She collected her keys placing them in her pocket after locking her door and she walked briskly in the direction of the King's study hoping that the meeting would not take long.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: well I hope you liked the first chapter… please review as I really would like to know what you thought of it so far…if I don't get reviews I may not put up the next couple of chapters…so click that review button down there! Thanks… -N-


	2. Dunlath

**Disclaimer**: the characters mentioned in my fic are sadly not mine (though I wish there were) but belong to the wonderfully talented Tamora Pierce… blah blah blah… u know it already!

**A/N**: Hey everyone! How r u all? Considering that I have only 2 exams left and that it's my b'day next Wednesday I thought I would be kind and upload the next chapter! Thanks again to my beta, jossie, you know I love ya! hugs you also thanks to those of you who reviewed my story. I think I'm going to be nice and mention you all! (Only because I know what comes at the end of this chapter… Evil grin!) but to find out you must read and review! So thanks…

**Reviews:**

Lady Arabian Knight: thanks for you review…must say that I love your story as well!

Lady of the Shadows: those questions you asked will be answered in either this chapter or the next one…so hold on just a little longer!

Daine: glad you like what I'm writing but if u think that was a cliffy… evil grin

ailpods1986: the description that I have of Daine and Numair are bits taken from the novels so it's no credit to me, but thanks anyway….

Master Loren Nightsong: it hasn't been a decade since I last wrote has it? LOL beside I have had exams…give me some credit here

SarruVenus: this is no cliffhanger, wait till u see what I have in store for you all! evil grin thanks for telling me Daine's height, can u tell me which book u found it from pls?

Lady Jilly Beanthanks for reviewing I only hope u like the next chapter…

InDeCiSiOn: thanks for you review, I reviewed your story as well so now hopefully u have more and like I said if your sis doesn't help u fix up a couple of those mistakes then come tell me and I'll fix her! LOL

**

* * *

Chapter2: DUNLATH**

Daine knocked on the door of Jonathon's study and after hearing his voice from within admitting her she went in.

"Your Majesty," she greeted him formally with a bow.

"Daine, please take a seat otherwise protocol would dictate that I must stand and I really can't be bothered," the King smiled and indicated the seat across the desk from him. She obeyed smiling warmly at him. Daine looked the Royal over and observed that he seemed to be somewhat tired. Like his Queen, Thayet, he sported coal black hair which matched his small trim beard. His eyes were a bright sapphire blue that melted Daine's heart the moment she looked into them. _'Gods! Am I really that fickle?'_ she thought. She laughed at her silliness silently, hoping it wasn't true.

"How are you, Your Majesty?"

"Fine, fine…well just between me and you, I am rather tired. But that's only because I didn't sleep very well last night. But _shhh_…that's our little secret!" he chuckled, flashing white teeth in a broad grin.

"Of course Your Majesty!" she laughed.

"My dear, when are you going to start calling me Jon? I have told you before that you are allowed to, I gave you permission if I remember correctly. No, don't say that you couldn't possibly do that, because you-"

But the opening of the door cut off Jon. It was Numair.

"Hullo," he greeted, "can I come join you or is this a private party?"

"Yes, yes, come in Numair. Take a seat, please. You know how much it hurts my neck to look at you standing up," Jonathon said.

"Very funny. Do you know how many times he's told me that, Daine? Far too many, that's for sure!" and with that he chuckled and sat down in the chair next to Daine. "Is there anyone else who has yet to arrive for this meeting, Jon?"

"No, just us. You both want to know why I asked you here? Well, this afternoon a messenger arrived from Fief Dunlath."

"Is everything alright, Sire?" Daine inquired.

"It seems that Lady Maura is in need of some assistance. She wrote to me asking of you, Daine, wanting to know if I could spare you for a few weeks. The fish in the lake seem to be dying for some unknown reason and she was hoping that you could go and see what you could do to make the situation better."

"Sure, it would give me something to do. I don't like doing nothing at all. I need to keep busy. And it would be good to see Maura again. It has been a while since I last saw her. Not to mention the Long Lack Pack as well."

"Well, that's settled then. You both leave two days after tomorrow. I know you would rather leave as soon as possible but the ball is tomorrow night and I can't have you both not in attendance, especially since I know Thayet has made preparations for a dress for you, Daine. Isn't that right?"

"Yes," she replied, "I had fair forgotten all about that. I have the final dress fitting tomorrow and I'm quite sure that Thayet wouldn't be impressed if I missed it." Slight signs of embarrassment were visible on her now red cheeks.

Numair and Jon laughed. Sitting in silence while the two men continued to talk, she reached forward and poured herself a glass of the fruit juice that was on the desk. She was thinking about the ball that was ahead of her the following night. _'How could you almost forget?' _she scolded herself. _'You silly dolt, you have been so mixed up in your own thoughts lately that you haven't realised that the week has slipped you by.'_ Finishing her glass she replaced it on the tray and tuned back into the conversation that was taking place before her.

"Yes, didn't Alanna tell you?" the King asked in surprise.

"No, she didn't. And I had dinner with her just hours ago. Hmm, I'll have to speak to her."

"Speak to who? Me?" inquired a familiar voice. Alanna had just walked through the door to the study with a cheeky grin fixed upon her face. "Here I am thinking that I'm going over papers with Jon and this turns out to be a party gathering. Am I interrupting something important or can I take a seat? Shall I come back later when you are finished?"

"No, I was just about to take my leave." Daine rose from her seat and offered it to Alanna. "Here, take mine. Sire, if there is nothing further?"

"No. I'll write to Lady Maura and tell her to expect you both within a couple days. I'm sure she will be happy to know that you are coming."

Daine said her goodbyes and left, making her way back towards her rooms. When she heard her name being called out from behind, she stopped and turned around to find Numair walking briskly to catch up.

"Magelet, is everything alright? When you left the mess hall after dinner earlier, I was worried that I had done something to upset you. Have I? Because if I have then-"

"No! No, you haven't done anything. I promise. I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier today. I've just got a few things on my mind that's all." She looked at him and smiled reassuringly. She felt rather sheepish now as memory returned to her behaviour.

"If you're sure then." He continued when she nodded slightly. "I wanted to ask you something, but then you left before I got the chance." He looked down at her gazing into her eyes. He seemed to be searching for something inside of them. Taking hold of her hands, Numair touched the backs of them softly with his big thumbs feeling the smoothness of Daine's skin beneath.

"Would you join me in my chambers, please? It will only take a minute." There was a soft pleading tone in his voice that Numair seemed unaware of. But she noticed immediately.

"Of course, Numair. I have nothing else to do tonight anyway."

As they continued on their way down the many hallways and corridors that lead them towards their rooms, a thought suddenly entered Daine's mind. _'I don't have a chaperone. I shouldn't be in the same room as him. What if some one comes to Numair's room and sees that we are alone, together, in there? Will they think something was going on between us? I mean, before Ma died, she did tell me what happens between a man and a woman. Do I want that to happen with Numair? Am I ready for this? But I'm not even sure of how I feel about him. He's so sweet and I know he loves me, he said so himself. But it still doesn't change the fact that I don't have a chaperone. And when we were representatives for peace talks with the Emperor Mage, Alanna had said that I shouldn't be un-chaperoned.' _They had reached Numair's set of rooms. He unlocked the magical lock and held the door open for her to walk through first. As she did, a little voice in her head told her _'You aren't in Carthak now, besides it looks as though he's treating you like a lady!'_ Daine smiled at herself. _'That isn't so bad, is it?'_

She stood there transfixed on how messy the room was. They were in Numair's study that, currently, every inch was covered with some sort of paper, book or scroll. It seemed that Numair had been busy trying to re-arrange the room to better suit his needs. Numair looked at Daine and saw that she was unable to sit anywhere.

"Forgive me, magelet, where are my manners?"

He moved a small pile of parchment from one of the armchairs in the room and placed it on his desk. As he did the same to the other chair for himself, Numair saw that Daine made herself at home by seating herself in the leather armchair that was her favourite. It was old and surprisingly comfortable with its high back allowing for her head to rest against it. She sat and smiled at Numair, waiting for him to say whatever it was that was on his mind. She didn't know that he was watching her and felt herself blush shyly.

"Daine, sweetling, I've been wanting to ask you something."

**

* * *

A/N: so there's the 2nd chapter, hope you liked it. I know it's still going to be a bit fluffy but I'm just trying to move the plot along, don't you love my cliffhanger? Evil grin I'm naughty I know! Please read and review if you want know what happens next!**


	3. Sweet Kisses

**Disclaimer**: the characters mentioned in my fic are sadly not mine (though I wish there were) but belong to the wonderfully talented Tamora Pierce… blah blah blah… u know it already!

**A/N**: Hey everyone! So you're back again! Can't keep away, right? Lol…yeah well I guess I did kinda leave you all in a bit of a cliffy there…ah ehehehehehe…looks away and tries to play innocent the famous words of Bart Simpson come to mind: "I didn't do it!" ok here are the thankyou's to those who reviewed. More after the chapter…

**Reviews:**

Jossie:hm, well as always I am forever in your debt, love you always! hugs I'll tell you all about schoolies later and I have a pressie for you! But 2 questions: 1. Has Adrienne finished with destiny of the light? 2. Have you finished with darkfall? Come on I want to read them! Lol

StarFire I can tell you now that there is a lot more fluff where that came from! LOL I dunno what Numair wants, you'll have to wait and find out wink wink

Tortall girl: "this is really good" you really think so? Man I hope so!

Merry of Masbolle ok now you really have to tell me that chapter was better than the first…

Lady Jilly Bean thanks for the encouragement, I need it… lol but that's only because I'm a little stuck, but don't worry my beta is helping me out. What would I do without her?

Karigan sorry to disappoint you but, Numair isn't… wait, wat am I doing? Just go read the story…

Claryissa: "if he's going to ask her to marry him, shouldn't he do it at the-" what? At the what? Come on you can't just leave it there…!

**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: SWEET KISSES**

Numair came over from his desk and stood in front of Daine. She looked up at him as she sat up straight, her face calm and expressionless.

"You want to ask me something?" her voice shook as she repeated Numair's words. Daine's voice was a dead give away as to her feelings.

"Yes. Well, umm…" he paused in thought and continued. "Tomorrow night is the ball, as you know, and I wanted to know if I could escort you to it." Numair stopped as he heard a little sigh coming from her then quickly added, "I mean, I would completely understand if you say no as you had already been asked by someone else, but I was just wondering…" he trailed off and his eyes met the floor.

Daine stood up from the armchair. Stretching out her hand she caressed his cheek with her fingertips. Numair looked at her in surprise and meet her blue-grey eyes. Her smile softened and warmed his heart.

"Numair, I would be delighted if you would escort me to the ball tomorrow night."

A smile spread across Numair's face making Daine's heart skip a beat. He lifted her up into his arms and placed his lips firmly on hers. The kiss was wonderful. Daine had never felt so happy before. She allowed Numair to passionately kiss her like he so wanted to many more times before. His tongue explored her mouth as the kiss deepened and she wrapped her arms around his neck drawing her fingers through his hair. She was lucky that his strong muscular arms were holding on to her tightly as she would not know how she could manage to stand if he did not. The kiss ended as the two gasped for air. Daine blushed slightly as Numair grinned uncontrollably and set her feet back on the floor, only to have him kiss her all over again. She started to giggle when she felt his warm breath tickled against her neck, just under her earlobe.

"Numair…" she whispered, trying to control her giggle.

"Hmmm…"

"I think, I think you should stop. Not that I want you to, but I think you should stop."

His lips kissed her earlobe one last time before he turned to look at her.

"You, my dear, you are right. I must control myself. But one last time won't hurt, will it?"

He did not wait for her answer but placed his lips on hers and kissed her softly and sweetly allowing his tongue to tease her mouth only a little. Daine withdrew her lips and stared at him. His eyes twinkled with delight and once again a smile spread across his mouth. She looked into his eyes and saw that for the first time, she really knew how much he loved and cared for her. She could see the happiness that she was bringing this man. _'I think I'm in love'_ The thought scared Daine. She broke away from his hold and sat back down. She started to tremble as she went over her last thought. _'I think I'm in love… I'm in love… Me! In love! Who would have thought? What will people think? Will they disapprove of us? Because of the age difference? Does Numair think of this? What happens when he's sees that I'm just a girl? What happens when the day arrives and he sees me as immature, or the day when he wants a real woman? A court lady of his own age?' _

Daine's thoughts were interrupted as gentle fingers traced the features of her face. She glanced up to find that Numair had bobbed down in front of her. Even crouching down his face was still level with hers despite the difference in height.

"Sweet…?"He paused briefly. "You should go. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to control myself around you! Besides, Alanna's probably waiting for you. Remember? You asked her to come when she was finished going over those papers with Jon."

Daine nodded and rose to her feet. Numair took her hand in his and walked with her to the door. He opened it and said "So, I guess I shall see you tomorrow. I'll come and get you in time for the ball tomorrow evening. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes."

She turned to leave and realised that he still held her hand. He tightened his grip and placed his free hand around her waist pulling her in close. She allowed herself to be kissed by his soft lips and inhaled fresh air once they had parted.

"Good night, my love."

He whispered the words as he stood there and watched her leave.

Daine walked away from Numair's rooms and turned the corner. She stopped, closing her eyes and leant against the wall. Taking a deep breath she asked herself _'What just happened?'_ A voice from within gave her the reply: _'You finally admitted to yourself that you're in love, with Numair!'_ She opened her eyes as a grin spread rapidly across her face.

"That's what I thought happened."

Continuing along the corridor towards her room, she saw a familiar stocky figure starting to walk away from her.

"Alanna, wait," Daine called out.

The copper haired Lioness turned around and saw Daine coming towards her.

"Daine! There you are. I was beginning to worry. I've been standing here for half an hour and… you have the biggest smile on your face! Are you ok?"

Blushing slightly Daine admitted Alanna to her room.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was with Numair and…" her blush deepened and she hoped that Alanna wouldn't see it. But it was too late. Alanna had already seen.

"There's something you're not telling me, Daine. Has something happened with Numair?" The knight's face and amethyst eyes revealed nothing of what she thought had happened with Numair.

Daine avoided the question as she indicated to the armchairs surrounding the fireplace and closed the door behind them. Alanna took one while she occupied the other.

She took a deep breathe before beginning. "Well, that's why I asked if I could talk with you. Would you…" she paused for a moment and continued, "would you mind warding the room. I know Numair wouldn't listen in on us, but I'd like to keep this as private as possible."

"Sure." Alanna opened her hand palm up and sent out her purple magic. It flowed to every inch of the room, including the corners and windows. It shimmered and vanished once the spell was in place.

"Thanks. I don't I know where to begin."

"Maybe you should start from the beginning. That always helps," Alanna offered. She smiled her encouragement as Daine began to speak.

**

* * *

A/N: well there you have it – chapter 3! What did you think of it? No no no, don't think it, write it…there, see that review button, click that and THEN tell me what you thought. Thanks! J Oh, btw, if any of you want to give me some ideas bout how I should/can write what's happening in Dunlath I would greatly appreciate it. I know I said in the second chapter that there is some problem with the fish dying in the lake but I can't figure out HOW they die. Send all ideas to me by email: Thanks! J**


	4. Daine's Feelings

**Disclaimer**: the characters mentioned in my fic are sadly not mine (though I wish there were) but belong to the wonderfully talented Tamora Pierce… I'm just borrowing them for a little while…I plan on giving then back – eventually –

**A/N:** hey everyone…sorry its taken me so long to put the next chapter up, but with things round here being so crazy I haven't had the chance to even look at my fic in over 2 weeks! Sad, yes I know…but now that there's only 10 days till Christmas, 'things' a bound to distract me I can't concentrate on getting this finished…yeah I have actually 8 chapters but its no where near being finished. I think that this will have maybe around 15 chapters…but who knows… I'm making this up as I go…

**Reviews:**

Jossie: special thanks always goes to you in helping me edit this so-called fic of mine…

Martini: thankyou for reviewing my fic, really appreciate it esp. since I don't update often enough as you like but I haven't had the chance to in a few weeks…sorry, maybe this will make it better….

Dracos Myth: thankyou for your kind review…here's the next chapter for you…

Blade Griffin: I know how tall she is, I was told by someone else…but thanks anyway…keep reading…

mary: thanks for you review, I know that the idea of the dead fish is fine I just don't know_ WHY _they are dying…any ideas?

**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: DAINE'S FEELINGS**

"I have been doing a lot of thinking lately, about me and Numair, about what he means to me and about my feelings for him." Daine sighed but kept talking. "You remember how we were both pulled into the Realms of the Gods, by my parents?" Seeing Alanna nod she said, "Well, it was during our quest to the Dragon Lands that Numair openly told me of his affections for me. He loves me Alanna. He even kissed me for the first time then too. When I was bought back there after the war finished, the Gods made me chose where I wanted to stay. Either I stayed on in the Realms with Ma and Da or, I came home, to Tortall, to my friends, to the People, to… to Numair."

Daine looked down and clasped together hands that began to shake. She breathed in deeply and it occurred to her how hard this was. She didn't know until now how much she valued Alanna's opinion, especially when the matter was so close to heart. She had wanted to tell someone of her affections towards Numair but wasn't sure of them until now. The thought of expressing them was somewhat daunting. She was about to tell Alanna, her friend, how she felt about Numair. That she was in love with him, and had been in love with him for quite some time but just didn't see it until now. She continued her conversation with the knight.

"When I came back from the Realms, the first thing I did was to go and look for him. I thought I was never going to see him again and that very thought twisted my heart so much that it hurt. I didn't know what I was going to find…a mage who was either dead or alive. And when I did find him…" Daine blushed slightly and then added, "He was just as happy to see me as I was to see him. He… he kissed me all over and I felt so giddy and happy. He even asked me to marry him."

"He did? What did you say? Are you engaged? Is this what you are trying to tell me?" Alanna said in surprise interrupting Daine. "Oh, I'm sorry, please continue." She giggled as Daine did, smiling warmly towards her.

"Yes, he did. And no, I didn't say 'yes', well not yet anyway. I mean all I said to him was that maybe someday I would marry him. But I don't know. I mean I love him, I do, not that I've told him that I love him, but I'm not as sure as to whether I love him enough to marry him."

"Daine, you don't need to worry about marrying Numair just yet, not until he asks you properly. Or was that proposal serious?"

"I'm not sure. I think it was just in the heat of the moment. Although, lately he just seems to be so affectionate towards me, so tentative to me that I can't help but think otherwise. Alanna, I really don't know what to do. I have such strong feelings for him but I don't know how to tell him what I feel. Should I continue on with life and wait for him to do something? Or should I tell him how I feel and let him respond? Or, or-"

Alanna laughed softly at her friend. She had seen lately how Numair would hover over the woman, brimming with his affections towards her. And now that she also knew that Daine has the same feelings towards him, she could start to imagine the beautiful beginnings of a wonderful relationship between the two.

"Why are you laughing?" Daine asked the Lioness

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't but you seem to have been really thinking a lot to have thought of all that. I must confess that I knew _something_ was going on between the pair of you. The way you have both been acting, I should have guessed that it was this. Earlier today I watched Numair watch you in the courtyard in front of the stables. He leant in and kissed you, didn't he?" Acknowledging her blush, Alanna continued. "And then at dinner this evening, I had never seen you speak to him like that before. I was truly amazed!"

"So was I! Especially since I did that in front of you and Buri. I couldn't believe that I had said that. But I managed to apologise to Numair for my rudeness."

"Oh! You did?"

Again Daine blushed at the thought of how the apology had been 'said'. Her memory withdrew her from the present and returned her to the kiss she had shared with Numair only a matter of minutes ago. The feel of his lips on hers and the gentle teasing of his tongue reminded her body of the giddiness that she had felt. She was brought back to the present by the soft tap on her shoulder. It was Alanna. Daine had completely forgotten that she was there, sitting in the next armchair listening to her go on about how she felt about Numair.

"Oh, sorry…I was just…just…remembering…" she trailed off and stared point blank at the woven rug on the floor that was beneath her feet. "So." She said at last. "What do I do? Do I tell Numair about how I feel or should I wait for him to do something? I think I should wait until tomorrow night…" Daine trailed off once again deep in thought. She did not notice that Alanna stared at her so. Her amethyst eyes waiting intently for her friends mind to return from wherever it was currently.

"Daine…? What do you mean 'wait until tomorrow night'?"

"Huh? Oh, um, tomorrow night, at the ball. You know, the one being held for those ambassadors that arrived from Carthak, in reference to the treaty with Emperor Kaddar or something or rather. You should know the details, not me, after all you are the King's Champion."

"Yes, I know all about the ball, not that I really want to go, but still… what has that go to do with you and Numair?"

"I didn't tell you?" Daine saw the Lioness's head shake and said quickly, "He asked me if I had an escort, and I didn't so I agreed to it, it's nothing much really, is it?"

"Will you slow down? What's nothing? What did you agree to? Please, tell me and put me out of my misery."

"He's my escort for the evening. I didn't want to turn him down, I didn't have anyone else to go with, and besides, he's never asked me before, I've always been the third party. He'll get asked by some court lady having no reasonable excuse not to take her and so drags me along and I end up being the third party and totally left out. But he said he had wanted to ask me for some time now. I can't believe that he would be thinking about his for so long and yet when he has the opportunity to go with an exceptionally beautiful lady he chooses to go with me. Does he have rocks in his head?"

Alanna had come to suspect that with Daine's last comments, that she was jealous of all those times when she had been that unwanted 'third party'. She also suspected that Daine couldn't believe Numair had asked her to this ball for the sole purpose of her good company, in which he must love. _And what's this about having rocks in his head?_ she thought to herself silently. She looked at the female seated next to her and Alanna realised how scared Daine must feel.

"Daine, I'm going to stop you here before you get carried away. First of all, I think we should talk about what your feeling. I mean, it's getting late and we should go to bed. But, you did want my advice on all this, right?" Daine nodded her agreement and allowed the knight to continue. "Right, ok, well this is only advice, so don't take it too seriously because you are the one who needs to make the final decision, this is your life, not mine." She paused in mid sentence and continued looking straight at Daine's eyes. "I can see clearly that Numair loves you. His affections for you are so obvious that only a fool wouldn't notice them. Daine, he loves you, he loves you with all his heart and I for one am happy that he has found someone to make him this happy. And if you are that one, then Gods bless you both. But I can sense that even though you say you love him, you are still unsure about how those feelings make you feel. I think you need to confront yourself about it all and find out what you want in return. Maybe you should hold off telling Numair about how you feel for him until you know what those feelings are. Daine, you're young, you have the rest of your life ahead of you and you don't want it to go to waste just because you made the wrong decision. The right one will come to you when it's ready to reveal itself to you. Don't be in such a hurry to find it out. Make sure you know who you are before you try to get to know someone else. Is any of this making sense?"

Alanna looked at Daine and saw her sigh. She could tell that the young female was going to have to make a really hard decision about her life and how she was wanted to spend the rest of it. It seemed as though the weight of the world rested on her shoulders and that she, Alanna had just made it even bigger.

Daine smiled grimly and answered the question, her blue grey eyes thoughtful. "I understand what you're telling me. I must be sure that he is what I want and that I truly love him as he loves me, right?"

Their conversation continued a little while longer and stopped when they heard the midnight hour being called. As Daine said her thanks for her friend's advice, Alanna removed the spell that was cast over the room to ward off any one from over hearing their private conversation. Alanna said good night to Daine and walked down the corridor until out of sight. Daine closed her door slowly and walked to her bed. She changed into her nightgown and brushed her hair and teeth. Slipping under the covers, she wriggled underneath until she was comfortable. She lay there long afterwards with Alanna's words sounding endlessly over and over again in her head. She couldn't help but remember one line in particular: 'Daine, he loves you, he loves you with all his heart' those words were continuing to repeat themselves in her mind until she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the possibilities of her future.

**

* * *

A/N: I hope you like that chapter…please read and review it and like I said last chapter if anyone has any ideas about why the fish are dying in Dunlath then could you tell me by reviewing thanks**


	5. Dress Fittings

**Disclaimer: **the dressmaker – Mistress Clara – is mine. And so is the plot but the other characters belong to Tamora Pierce.

**A/N:** hey everyone…I'm so sorry that its taken me so long to put the next chapter up but like I said I've had Christmas, not to mention new years! (Haha wouldn't you like to know what I got up to! But I guess I can't feel that guilty my cousin was there too!) And I have been busy reading theses fabulous books that I couldn't put down! So its only now that I can fix this chapter up for u all…I was hoping that I'd have more reviews before I put this chapter up but there isn't really much I can do to that, I'll stop blabbing only if you review! PLEASE?

**Reviews:**

Jossie: hey there! I know it's been awhile since you did read over this for me, but I'd still like to say thanks for the help… talk to you soon? Though we should really discuss chapter 8 & 9…I need help!

Firethread: okay, thanks for your suggestion. I never thought about the fish dying because of mines. It's brilliant. Maybe I'll use that, so thanks again. Keep 'R n R'.

Martini: hey! Thanks for reviewing…I knew I could count on your review to help me write more…I'm sorry its been so long since I last updated but lots of things have happened as stated above, plus more… sorry and I hope you enjoy this next chapter

Chris: thanks for your review and your suggestion for the fish…I've had a while to think about what I want to happen and your idea is a good one… keep reading and reviewing…

**

* * *

CHAPTER: 5 DRESS FITTINGS**

Daine woke just before dawn. Opening her eyes, she saw the faint strands of sunlight trying to make its way through the curtains. All of a sudden, the events from the previous day came rushing back to her. The softness of Numair's embraces, the touch of his mouth on hers and the advice she had received from Alanna. She rolled over burying her head under one of her pillows and closed her eyes once again.

When Daine woke the second time her room was filled with sunlight. She knew that putting her head under that pillow was a bad idea as she had fallen back asleep. She pushed the covers away from her and got out of bed. Standing there she stretched her body and walked to where the privy and bathroom was. Daine washed and put on fresh clothing, a light blue shirt and tan coloured breaches. She brushed her hair tying it back out of her face. Collecting her keys, she locked the door and walked to the mess hall feeling slightly hungry.

Breakfast had almost finished when Daine walked in to the hall. She got a tray and continued along until it was filled with a hot bowl of porridge, toast and fresh juice. She turned and sat at one of the tables at the back of the hall. Daine drizzled honey over her porridge as she thought of what she had to do for the day. She remembered two things of importance. One was the ball that night. She still had to have her last dress fitting. The other was the meeting with the King. She had almost forgotten that she was meant to ride out for Dunlath in two days time with Numair. Which meant that she had to prepare for the journey there. She finished her porridge and walked down to the stables to feed and brush her mare.

Cloud voiced her good mornings to Daine and commented on the time of day. Normally Daine was the first to arrive at the stables and it seemed that today she was the last.

_Consorting with the stork man again? I would have thought that you would have had better taste in men. Especially with so many more shorter ones available._

Daine looked at the mare and could have sworn that she was laughing at her.

"No, for your information I wasn't with Numair. I slept late. Now stop teasing or I'll singe the ends of your tail."

Cloud snorted and rolled her eyes, stamping her hooves on the ground. She was amused by what Daine had said and allowed her owner to continue grooming and feeding her. Daine told Cloud of her plans for the next couple of days, explaining that there was some kind of problem in Dunlath and that the King said she was needed there to help. She also told her that King Jonathon wouldn't allow her to go alone and had ordered Numair to accompany her to Dunlath. Daine left at the sound of the mid morning bell and went in search of the Queen of whom she was to meet for her dress fitting.

Walking to where the Riders barracks are, she found Thayet inspecting the new recruits over with the commanding officers Buri and Sarge. Daine stood there and waited, as they looked the last of them over. She didn't want to interrupt her Majesty because she knew that it would be a sign of disrespect. She saw Sarge wink at her and smiled knowing that they would be with her in a minute. She looked at the Queen and realised that she was as plainly dressed as she was. White shirt, tan breaches and what looked to be soft brown boots. Queen Thayet's black hair was pinned back away from her face revealing her facial features of strong nose and ivory skin. She was beautiful and didn't need to be all jeweled up like other female nobles. Her only jewellery was the wedding band on her finger and the gold earrings and necklace.

An arm around her shoulders made Daine look up into the eyes of Sarge. She hadn't realised that he had come over while she thought. She smiled warmly and looked at them standing there to see that they were finished.

"Hello Daine. How are you? What are you doing here? I thought Onua gave you the day off?" Sarge asked her.

She looked at the tall black man and laughed. It had been a while since she had seen Sarge and realised that he looked much older from the first time she met him.

"I'm fine thank you Sarge. I've actually come to see her Majesty. Knowing she hasn't forgotten our dress fittings for today." Daine looked at Thayet and smiled.

"Of course I haven't forgotten, Daine. I was just tying up a few lose ends here before I came to find you. I didn't see you at breakfast so I couldn't tell you that I was going to come here first. Did you think I had?"

Seeing Thayet's eagerness Daine knew that she hadn't forgotten at all and was actually looking forward to the fitting. She smiled and shook her head.

"I did not think you would. It was me who thought that I might forget!"

The four of them laughed at the comment and walked out of the barracks. They continued on their way to the palace where at the entrance they split up. Daine and the Queen walking left towards the direction of the dressmakers while Buri and Sarge went right.

Daine was standing behind the screen in the dressmakers shop. Thayet had told Daine to make sure that the dress fit before the dressmaker, Mistress Clara was allowed to finalise the dress, which meant that she had to try it on. She took off her boots and pulled off her breaches slinging them over the top of the screen. She undid the ties of her shirt and took that off, again slinging it too over the top of the screen. A hand came around the corner of the screen holding her new dress. Daine mumbled her thanks and began to put it on stepping into the skirt and pulling the bodice up towards her breasts. She slipped her arms through the arm holes and pulled the bodice close to her body asking for someone to help her do up the laces at the back. Mistress Clara came into view and helped her with the laces.

"Daine? Are you dressed? Come out here and show me. Please?" Thayet asked.

Stepping out from behind the screen, Daine turned and showed herself for the Queen's approval. She stood up straight and softly pressed out the bodice with her hands smiling at the Queen. Thayet stood there in amazement. Never before had she seen Daine look so beautiful. Her dress was of a beautiful soft pale blue that was a similar shade to her eyes. The bodice was tight fitting and shaped to her body. The skirt was full, long in length, which made it rest gently on the floor, and each time Daine moved the skirts made a soft swishing sound. The bodice stopped just above her breasts leaving the top of her chest bare. The sleeves were off the shoulder styled that showed off her shoulders. The sleeves also fitted to her arms and flared out once it came to her wrists. The trimming of the dress was a darker colour of blue and each focal point of the dress would be embroidered with tiny crystals.

"Well, how do I look?" Daine asked her.

"You look amazing!" King Jonathon replied.

Daine did not notice that he was in the room until he walked over to his wife placing his arm around her waist and voiced his opinion on Daine's appearance at which she blushed. Daine looked around the room and also saw that Alanna's attention had wavered from her own dress fitting. Seeing Daine's eyes on her, Alanna smiled and nodded saying "I agree with Jon. You do look amazing!"

Daine blushed again and their Majesty's came forward towards Daine. Thayet took Daine's hands in hers and kissed her gently on the cheek. She smiled up at the Royals and was about to thank them for their generosity when Jon held up his hand shaking his head at her.

"No Daine. No thanks are needed. What kind of Monarchs would we be if our own ambassadors weren't properly attired? The gift can also be justified, as it is your birthday soon. Think of it as an early birthday gift. It is done and cannot be undone." Jon told her. He smiled and flashed his white teeth at her.

"Then I say thank you."

Daine couldn't control herself any longer and reached out and hugged the Queen. Thayet taken aback quickly recovered and placed her arms around the young woman's waist hugging her in return. She smiled back towards her husband and watched him leave the room. Daine let go and continued to smile as Alanna came over to her with a small pouch in hand.

"George and I were going to give you these on your birthday as well but thought you would need them now. Make good use of them youngling." Alanna said as she handed over the pouch to her friend. Accepting the gift Daine opened the pouch and saw what was inside. She reached in with her fingers and held between her them a pair of earrings that would match perfectly with her new dress. Daine gasped in awe and looked at the knight.

"I can't take these. I'll be sure to lose them or something. They would be much better suited to you, Lioness. Please, take them back, the likes of me shouldn't."

Daine offered them back to Alanna who laughed at her shaking her head.

"No Daine. They are yours. George and I bought them especially for you. Please, take them. Think of how upset George would be if you didn't. And the children, think of them."

Daine lowered her head and withdrew her hand from the Lioness. She looked at what was held in her hand and began to smile. _Horse Lords!_ She thought to herself. _Gifts from the King and Queen, and from the King's Champion and her husband, the Baron of Pirate's Swoop. What would come next?_ Bringing herself back to the present-day, Daine gently placed the earrings back inside the pouch and put them aside where Mistress Clara puller her onto the small box in the center of the room. She then asked her Majesty to go behind the screen and try on her own dress. Daine stood on the box and was whirled around on it as Clara made her final adjustments to the hem, sleeves and ties on the back of the bodice. Mistress Clara also placed pins in the spots where she thought the crystals should be sewn on but waited for Thayet's approval. Thayet stepped out from behind the screen in her own dress and walked over to assist Clara with the positioning of the crystals on Daine's dress.

At the sound of the noon bell, Daine and Thayet left Mistress Clara's shop walking towards the mess hall for lunch. Clara had told Daine that she would send someone to her rooms with her dress when she had finished with it and that she would personally bring the Queen's to her herself. The excitement of it all had just calmed down inside of Daine as she entered the hall following Thayet. They got their food as the kitchen servers bobbed in respect for the monarch and seated themselves down at the table at the head of the hall. Buri, Sarge, Onua and Numair joined them. The Queen gave the lunchtime prayer and the signal to commence eating. With the clatter of cutlery and the sound of voices in the mess hall Daine started to daydream. She heard someone say her name and turned her head towards the voice. It was Numair's.

"Daine?" the voice came again.

She shook her head of her fogginess and looked at him.

"Yes?" she said.

"I said, are you going to eat or just sit there?"

"What? Oh. Yes. Thank you Numair." She smiled at him and picking up her bread broke it in half. "How were your morning classes?"

"I didn't have any. I spent all morning showing the foreign mages around the university and answering their questions about it and Tortall." He said.

"Oh, really? You would have thought that they had seen a university already? Have they one in their own country?" Daine asked him.

"No, not one as advanced as ours here in Corus. Did you know that they have heard of you? They asked me many questions about you. Some I had to respectfully decline to answer, as I didn't know how much of your personal life you wanted revealed."

At the mention of her personal life, Daine's thoughts wavered as she thought of her feelings for the man she was speaking to. _How much had he told these foreigners about her? _Numair knew enough about her 'personal life' to give such an opinion about it. Though she didn't want to think about what would happen if he did give such information out. Daine dismissed the thoughts from her mind quickly coming to the conclusion that Numair would never tell anything like that to complete strangers.

"How much did you tell them?" she inquired.

"Not much, just a few little things. Like where you are from, how old you are, how long you have been trained in your magic. You know, those sorts of things. Nothing too personal." He smiled reassuringly at Daine and continued the conversation. "But what they did ask, was if they could met you after they had finished lunch with Jon. They would really appreciate it if you could spend some time with you. I'm sure it would please them."

"But what would I say to them? What could I answer that you haven't already?" She asked him.

"Daine, no one knows what goes on when you call to the people or when you change your human form for animal form. Maybe you could share your knowledge of that or something. There are things, much to Numair's displeasure, that he doesn't know of. Just because he wears the highest-ranking robe doesn't mean that he hasn't learnt all there is to know. No disrespect Numair, but it is true that you don't know all things."

"None taken your Majesty."

Thayet's words took Daine by surprise but nonetheless she understood what she was trying to say. Some people didn't know all that there is to know. All knowledge can't be obtained from learning it. Some of it must be acquired from experience. All of this, she was just beginning to understand herself. Daine nodded her understanding of what was going on and continued eating, oblivious to the fact that Numair was watching her closely. Lunch was nearly over and she was about to leave when Numair grabbed her arm and asked her again.

"So does this mean that you'll spend some time with the foreign delegates?" He looked at her and his eyes sparkled down at her making her decision for her. "Please Daine, I would really appreciate it as well." Only she noticed the pleading tone in his voice.

"OK, but I can only spare an hour. I still need to get ready for the ball tonight, as do you and I need to start packing for our journey to Dunlath or had you forgotten?"

"No, of course I haven't forgotten. As a matter of fact I have started packing myself. The only reason why I didn't finish was because the delegation interrupted me. So is that a 'yes'?"

"Yes. But only for an hour or so."

Daine's decision was rewarded by the huge grin on Numair's face and by the gentle but firm squeeze that her hand received. Her heart continued to melt as he let her hand go and walked to where he could hand his tray to the wash up servers. She did the same, following him and walking out the door still in her dreamy state.

**

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading. I would appreciate it if you reviewed…I love getting reviews! They help me become more encouraged to write more therefore I can upload more! I hope that makes sense…my brain is a little frazzled because of the heat…its too hot to use my brain properly! LOL 'R n R'**


	6. The Delegation

**Disclaimer:** the chapters following contain new characters that are mine (Duke Gahlal of Wolset, Sir Tenen of Ansil, Eden of Appleton, Grayson of Palm and Duchess De'ana of Taylor's Pond). All other characters belong to Tamora Pierce blah blah blah u now how it works…

**A/N:** hey everyone! How are you all? First of all, I'm really sorry bout the formatting of the last chapter, the computer had to go n get fixed or something so I had to use our other one, which by the way isn't the best. So I have re-formatted the chapter and hopefully you can all read it now! Also I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I've been really busy and every time I try to get online one of my brothers is on there and I have to wait, then I get distracted and forget or something like that. Anyway I promised that I would say thanks to all those who reviewed, so here it is…

**Reviews:**

Martini: ok, well first and fore most…. Thank you thank you thank you, for your persistent reviews and if I never had those then I probably wouldn't have continued this. Is this really one of your favourites? Am I really a great author? Who would have guessed? Hmm, well I hope you like this chapter and I'll be looking forward to your review! ;)

Vulpes Lapis: so sorry bout the formatting, but I have fixed it now… please read and review.

Jossie: yeah I know how hard it is with all those decisions about uni and stuff, but I have made up my mind and have enrolled in the course and am ready to start on the 10th of Feb.! Can't believe how many people have reviewed! Thanks for the review and I'll send you the next couple of chapters for editing

Lady Jilly Bean: thanks for your review, really appreciate it, I can't believe that you (and everyone else) really love my fic!

Thayet: sorry bout the formatting please read it again and review.

Jahshasha again, sorry bout the formatting, please read and review.

Raashna: thanks for you review, keep reading and reviewing.

Anyomous: thanks for saying that you adore my fic…sorry bout the formatting…

Laxie79: thanks, many people say that they love the story…is it really true?

Veralidaine: yeah I know the fish thing sounds lame but that's all I could think of at the time, and I can't change that now anyway. What's done is done.

YamiLinkMaster: sorry it's taken me so long but here's the next chapter, hope u like it.

Sungirl: just letting you know that I didn't get any tribal monkeys! lol, nah, but thanks

Angelbirdy thanks, read and review…

Dracos Myth: thanks for the idea, sounds good not sure if I'll use it or not, thanks for the review

Firethread:okay, thanks for your suggestion. I never thought about the fish dying because of mines. Its brilliant…maybe I'll use that, so thanks again…keep 'R n R'

Chris: thanks for your suggestion, 'R n R'

Anonymous: to all those "anonymous" people out there thanks for your reviews, they are just as important as those who do leave their nicknames (hint!) please read and review.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: THE DELEGATION**

Daine and Numair walked along the many hallways and finally climbed the stairs to the dining hall in which the delegation was dining with King Jonathon and his Royal advisors. They waited at the door until the man at arms was ready to announce them to the room.

"Master Numair Salmalin and Veralidaine Sarrasri."

Numair took Daine's hand and strolled into the room. They stopped in front of Jon and bowed in union. Jon acknowledged them with the slight movement of his head and smiled at them both. Daine noticed that there, seated along side of Jon and his own advisors were four males and a female, two of which wore the robes of mages and one of a healer.

"Numair and Daine welcome!" Jon stood shaking Numair's hand and then placed a delicate kiss on Daine's cheek. "My dear, I do not believe that you have met the delegates from Scanra. This fine gentleman is Duke Gahlal of Wolset, the King's Prime Minister of Scanra. This is Sir Tenen of Ansil the Prime Minister's second in command." Each man took Daine's hand in turn and gently placed his lips on it acknowledging her presence. The King continued. "This young man here is Grayson of Palm. Grayson is the current Chief of the University of Mage Craft at Scanra's capital and this is his student, Eden of Appleton." Jon stopped in mid sentence waiting for Eden to let go of Daine's hand as he had lingered longer with her hand than normal, politely allowing Eden to say a few words to Daine.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure that we will have many moments in which to discuss such matters of your own personal magic. Wild magic is somewhat of a mystery to me, as I am sure it was to you when you first encountered it."

Daine merely nodded her acceptance of what the student mage had said and drew her attention back to her king who had yet to introduce the last member of the delegation.

"Last but never the least is Duchess De'ana of Taylor's Pond. She is a healer and the wife of the Chief healer of the King's personal healers." Daine's curtsy was the correct amount for someone of such status and welcomed the female to Tortall

"Duchess, what a pleasure it is to meet with you. I hope that you are enjoying your stay in Tortall and that my King is making your stay a pleasant one?"

"Oh, but of course! I have never been so kindly treated, especially from his Majesty himself." The Duchess replied in what appeared to be a slightly husky voice. She turned and smiled at Jon who returned the smiled equally.

Numair could see that Daine was starting to fidget and took it as his cue to tell the King what he had planned.

"Sire, Daine and I would like to extend the offer of accompanying the ambassadors to further their tour of the palace. I believe that they had some inquiries for which Daine can aid me in answering." Smiling, Numair winked at Daine who blushed slightly.

'_Horse Lords! Not now!'_ She thought silently. '_I wish he wouldn't do that at such inappropriate times. I'll become all giddy if he doesn't stop it!'_

She turned her attention back to the present to listen to what was being said, which was also an attempt to calm herself down.

"Yes, by all means. If the ambassadors wish to further their tour of the palace then who am I to stop them? But just make sure that they are back in time to prepare for the ball tonight that is being held in their honor. I do not wish to displease my Queen by having the guests of honor arrive late." There were chuckles all round as the King continued. "Besides Numair, I have heard quite a lot of talk that you yourself take longer than any court lady to prepare for a ball!"

Jonathon's blue eyes sparkled in mischief as Numair laughed at his King's last comment. He gave Jon a friendly pat on the back and told Daine "We must leave before he tells of more of my bad habits to our good friends here!"

Daine laughed watching as Numair offered his arm to the Duchess. It was customary for such an offer to be made though the thought of it made Daine somewhat jealous. A tap on her shoulder made her turn around and come face to face with Eden of Appleton. She looked at him and his lopsided grin warmed her heart. He had the traditional Scanran features of blonde hair with two small plaits coming down the sides of his face but, as Daine looked at him, his hazel eyes where what must draw the ladies to him. Daine seemed puzzled as to why she hadn't noticed them before but wasn't about to find out the reason as he was saying something to her.

"Mistress Sarrasri, Veralidaine, may I have the honor of escorting you?"

"Yes of course, but as long as you call me Daine." A small smile spread across her mouth and Eden noticed that her eyes were sparkling.

"Well then, Daine that would mean that you must call me by my first name, Eden, as it is only fair!"

A slight tinge of red appeared on her cheeks as Daine took the offered arm and walked on behind the party bringing up the rear. Numair lead the delegation party along towards one of the many stables at the palace. In particular the one where the delegation's own mounts were stabled.

"So, Daine what's it like living here in the palace?" Eden asked.

"It's wonderful. It's my home so I couldn't think of living anywhere else but at the palace. Although I do have rooms at the Lioness's home in Pirate's Swoop. And Numair has given me rooms at his own home too." She smiled at him.

"The Lioness?" He queried.

"Yes, Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau. The King's Champion." Daine answered.

"Oh. Yes, I just met her at lunch. She's a lovely creature, with those odd coloured eyes. Did she cast a spell on herself to make them that way?"

Laughing softly, Daine answered "No! She was born with them and it's the same colour as her magic. Did you know she used to have a cat as a Squire who had the exact same eyes?"

"Really?" He said in amazement. Eden saw Daine nod in agreement and continued, "Well I would never have known that. Forgive me if I'm prying, but you mentioned that you have rooms at Master Salmalin's home. All he did this morning was talk about you when he gave us a tour of the University. Praising you for all that you're worth. You seem to be very close to him. Are you engaged to him or something?" Daine stopped and looked at her guest. A sudden rush of embarrassment came over her and her cheeks reddened. "I'm sorry I should never have said that. Daine, please forgive me. I was out of line. I have no business prying in to your life like that."

"Eden, it's ok." Daine took his arm and they proceeded to walk after the group. Sighing Daine continued "It is true that Numair and I are close, but that's only because he was, still is, my teacher. He's been my teacher for the last four years, almost five. He's helped me with my Wild Magic, training me in it to speak with animals and to heal them as well. I'm not engaged to Numair." She paused as if in thought then asked him, "Did Numair really speak that much about me?"

"Um. Yes he did. To me he seemed to be talking about someone that he loves, but now that you mention that there is only a teacher/student relationship between you, I can see that it is that kind of love. Nothing more than fondness I think. Daine I really am sorry, please say that you forgive me." Eden stopped and took Daine's hand in his. She noticed that they were soft as well as being calloused. He gently tickled the inside of her palm with his fingers and only stopped, seeing her giggle, when she forgave him on his mistake.

They resumed walking and Daine couldn't help but feel guilty for lying to Eden like that. There was more than just a teacher/student relationship between her and Numair. But she didn't want some stranger to know before she did that there was something happening between them. On the other hand, she also felt slightly guilty because she was flirting with Eden. What did that say about how she felt for Numair? When Daine and Eden reached the stables, Numair and his guests were waiting for them. Numair was watching Daine closely as they walked down towards the stables. He could tell that she was enjoying the company of the younger mage. He felt a twinge of jealousy when he saw Daine laugh and place her hand on the arm given to her by Eden. He pushed that jealousy aside and called her to him.

"Daine, the Duke was wondering if you could look over his mare. He seems to think that there's something the matter, what with you being here I didn't think you would mind." Numair told her. He looked over towards the Duke and saw him smile.

"Sure Numair." She turned to face Gahlal, "I would be honored Duke Gahlal if only you could tell me the mare's name?" Daine motioned towards the doors of the stable where they all walked in and stood.

"Her name is Bobbin. She was a gift from my parents and as a child I was told that I would bob up and down on her when riding. Thus her name." He chuckled and pointed out the stall in which she was.

Daine let go of Eden's arm and walked over to the stall, calling the mare forward with her mind. _Bobbin, would you please come to me?_ When Daine reached the stall a beautiful light chocolate brown mare came to the gate of the stall. Daine opened it and went in leaving the gate open for the delegates to see what was going on. On viewing the mare Daine could see that she had cream coloured socks, mane and tail. To her, she was the most gorgeous looking mare Daine had seen in some time. She stretched out her hand, allowing Bobbin to get her scent. After explaining to the mare how she came to be able to talk to animals and what she was going to do, Daine was allowed to look the horse over.

_How does Duke Gahlal treat you, if you don't mind me asking?_ Daine asked mind to mind. She ran her hand over the animal's body inspecting her, feeling with her hand as well as with her mind.

_I don't mind at all. He treats me better than he does his other mounts. Gentle in the saddle, hard with the rein. Not as bad as most think. Though sometimes I am favoured more than others. You must tell him to stop fussing over me. I get inspected every five minutes!_ Bobbin whined in laughter and allowed Daine to lift her legs to inspect her hooves and shoes. _Though I must say, at least he hasn't had to replace me as many times as he's had to replace those darn fish of his_. Daine smiled and let go of her leg.

"Bobbin says that you have fish and that you have to keep replacing them. Is there something the matter with them? Are they ill?" She asked the Duke.

"My fish? Bobbin told you about my fish!" Gahlal was so surprised that Daine couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

"My Lord's fish are a well known thing in our city. His daughter has cats you see. The only polite way of saying this is that they think that his fish are tasty!" Tenen of Ansil told her smiling.

Daine laughed alongside everyone else and went to face the mare asking if she could slip into her mind to make sure everything was fine there. Bobbin was intrigued by the question and allowed her in. Once Daine was satisfied that Bobbin was healthy did she leave her mind. Daine left the stall locking the gate in place. She told the Duke that Bobbin was indeed in perfect health, that she has softened her mouth, therefore he should be gentle with the rein and didn't need to be 'inspected every five minutes' as the mare had so mildly put it. She produced a clump of sugar and gave it to Bobbin for being so cooperative.

"My dear girl, thank you. I've never met anyone with your ability to communicate with animals like that. Master Salmalin you have taught her well. Whatever you do, don't let her go."

"Duke Gahlal I assure you that I won't be letting her out of my sight. You can trust me on that one." Numair told him. He swung his arm around her shoulders in a half hug and winked at her. She blushed heavily and didn't notice the look on Eden's face.

"Master Salmalin, was there somewhere else you wanted to take us? Otherwise I think I shall turn in to rest my feet before this evening's grand ball." The Duchess asked.

"No, not unless you want to visit the menagerie? I had meant to take you but it can wait until tomorrow." Numair looked at Daine as she was tugging on his sleeve and saw the Duchess and the Duke nodded their agreement. "What is it magelet?"

"That was the third bell for the afternoon. I promised Mistress Clara that I would be at my rooms in half an hour so that she could bring my dress for this evening. I should go. No don't look at me like that. I promised I would stay for an hour only and it's been two!"

Numair laughed and offered De'ana his arm saying "Alright. I'll let you go on one condition."

"And what would that be?" she replied.

"That you," he cupped her cheek with his free hand, "magelet, help me escort our guests back to their chambers." With that he let go of her and walked back towards the palace.

Daine stood there stunned that he would show so much affection towards her in front of guests that didn't know about them. Sure they were here for some diplomatic peace talks or some such, but that didn't mean that she had to trust them. That surely didn't mean that he had to flirt with her in front of these people. A voice calling her caught her in mid thought and she had to once again push her thoughts away to be addressed later.

"Daine? Are you coming?"

It was Eden. He was offering her his arm again and protocol dictated that she must accept.

"Yes. Sorry, forgive me. I'm… I'm..." she drifted off but managed to remember to take his arm.

The delegation continued to make their way towards the wing of the palace that was allocated for the delegation's rooms. Along the way, Daine made small talk with Eden and promised a dance with him at the ball that evening. When they reached the rooms he held her hand and kissed it before closing the door after the Duchess and himself.

"He seemed friendly." Numair said.

"Who? Eden? Yes, he'd nice enough, don't you think?"

"Yes he seemed to be taken with you." Numair told Daine taking her hand and placing it on his arm. He looked at her and smiled cheekily down at her. "Did you not notice that he was flirting with you?"

Daine looked at him, appearing to be horrified at the thought that Eden was doing such a thing, when in reality she knew what he was doing and also knew that she was flirting back. She didn't see any harm in it. Especially since she would be riding out in two days and never going to see him again. Also, especially since she was smitten over Numair, so what did it matter? "What? You must be joking Numair. Why would he flirt with me for?"

"For the same reasons why I would flirt with you, my dear!" was the reply she got. Her high cheekbones turned a slight red shade and a small smile could be seen across her red lips.

"Numair…" Daine warned shaking her head.

They strolled on in silence. Each was thinking about what had just been said and neither realised that they reached Daine's rooms.

"Well then…" Daine whispered.

"Well then I guess I shall see you later tonight." Numair told her.

Daine produced the key to her room and unlocked the door. Opening it she stepped inside and turned to face Numair only to have him cup her cheek and kiss her. She kissed him back and snaked her arm around his neck. Placing his arm around her waist, he picked her up off the ground so that he wouldn't have to stoop. The kiss ended and they could breathe in.

"I've wanted to do that all day!" Numair whispered.

Daine could feel his warm breathe on her face and became giddy all over. She started to tremble within Numair's hold of her and felt a tingling sensation all through her body.

"Truly?" she whispered back.

"Yes! I almost did when I placed my around your shoulders before. But I some how managed to control myself!"

Daine laughed and to his surprise kissed him. He kissed her back and then gently placed her back down on the floor. He moved his hand from her face and began to stroke her hair, smoothing it out and away from her face.

"You should go. Mistress Clara will be here any minute now. Besides you need to get ready yourself. Someone told me that you take just as long as a court lady to prepare yourself!" Daine smiled up at Numair who watched as her eyes began to shine before him.

"Magelet, who ever told you that is going to die. They have mustn't have remembered that my gift is of the highest rank." He chuckled softly and then kissed her swiftly, letting her go and walking out of view.

Daine closed the door and stood there. She lifted her hand to her mouth and touched where Numair had last kissed her. It still felt warm! Daine grinned at herself thinking of how silly she must look, standing there holding her fingers to her mouth. Suddenly there was a knock at her door and thinking it was Numair, Daine opened it saying "I knew you couldn't stay away from me" only to find a confused Mistress Clara and one of her assistants. She admitted them and closed the door.

Eden walked out from behind the pillar to look at the closed door of Daine's room. He could not believe what he had just seen. Daine had told him that there was nothing more than a teacher/student relationship between them. But then he had just seen Master Salmalin kiss her. Twice! Eden turned around and proceeded to walk back to his chambers in a befuddlement of confusion.

**

* * *

A/N: well you weren't expecting that kind of an ending were you! hahahaha! Sorry couldn't help myself. Please review and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon…**


	7. The Ball

**Disclaimer:** The unrecognizable characters and plot belong to me, but the known characters belong to the talented Tamora Pierce. I'm just borrowing them for a little while! Hehehe….

**A/N:** New character! The maid is my creation her name is Claire. The maid's unimportant but I had to give her a name, can't keep calling her "the maid" now can I? I quoted from one of the books; maybe someone can tell me what the quote is? Thank you to those who reviewed I really appreciate it! thanks for your many reviews, never knew someone could review so many time in a small space of time! Hope this next chapter makes you a little happier, but I'm sad to say that the next chapter may take as long as this one did to be uploaded. So sorry! But I'll try my best. I can't say what and if something else happens with Eden so I guess you'll have to be patient and wait. My lips are sealed! Enjoy!

Jossie: thanks for the review…though you already knew what was happening! Hurry up and proof read the next chapter, well maybe not as I'm still half way through chapter 9!

Vulpes Lapis I like your idea…maybe, just maybe you might find it in here somewhere down the track, but just maybe…please read and review!

Dracos Myth: thanks for the review, please read and review

Lioness-07863: why does Eden care? Hmm, good question but you need to read on to fine out the answer!

**

* * *

Chapter 7: THE BALL**

Daine was soaking in her bath when she heard the door to her rooms open and close. She sat up quickly and was about to investigate when a maid stopped her.

"M'lady," she said bobbing in a curtsey. "I'm Claire. What'll be th'matter?"

"I heard the door open. Was that you?" Daine asked the maid. Claire looked to be not much older than her, probably only twenty, maybe even twenty-two. She had a tumble of blonde curls like Daine's that was tied back from her face and her hazel blue eyes shimmered in mischief.

"Yes'm. I was asked to assist m'lady in preparation for the ball this ev'ning. When I got 'ere, Mistress Clara gave me instructions for ye gown, m'lady. Told me ta, to, make sure that none of the crystals fall off. And that if they did then to sew them back on. O my! Listen to me. 'Ere I am chattering away while ye be in the tub!" She curtsied and left saying, "When ye be finished in there, call me."

Daine smiled at the maid and mumbled her thanks. She wasn't used to being waited on by servants. _At least she isn't a slave_. Daine thought to herself. She lay back down in the tub and closed her eyes. She was going to stay in here as long as possible. This meant that as soon as she felt the water go cold, she was done!

"M'lady! Are ye still in there? Goddess help me! Ye'll catch cold!" she tapped Daine on the shoulder and gave the female a warm towel to dry herself with as she climbed out of her now cold bath. Daine couldn't believe how quickly the time had passed. She thought she was just settling down, closing her eyes to soak when she was being told to get out. _Oh well. _Daine thought to herself. She wrapped the towel around her body and walked over to stand behind the screen.

"While ye were nappin', m'lady, I took the liberty to hang up ye gown behind the screen and I brung out new under garments for ye." Claire told Daine.

Daine listened to her talk while she got dressed. She spoke the language in which was common down in the lower parts of the city. Her tongue seemed to curl its way around each word pronouncing it differently than what Daine had been taught. Daine stepped out from behind the screen asking for Claire to tie up the laces at the back, only to have her stand there staring at her.

"What is it?" Daine asked hurriedly. "Is there something wrong with the dress?"

"No m'lady. There be nothin' wrong with thee gown. I was just taken aback by how beautiful ye look. And I hav'nt ev'n done nothin with ye hair or put on ye make-up."

"I surely don't think I look that amazing. It's just a dress, nothing important." Daine told the girl. "Will you please do up the laces now?"

Claire bobbed and did as she was bid. Coming behind Daine she pulled firmly on the laces on the back of Daine's gown tying them once in a bow. She motioned for Daine to sit before her dressing table on the little stool and went to place delicate little slippers on her feet. Claire then dried and brushed out her tangles of hair, curling them slightly with her fingers to give her hair a fuller appeal. She pinned up half of Daine's curls out of her face and twisted some of them on top of her head. From one of the small boxes on the dresser, Claire produced small gold pins with crystals on the end and placed them sparingly in Daine's hair.

"Where did they come from?" Daine asked the maid.

"I'm unsure m'lady. I was told by Mistress Clara to put these in ye hair." Was all the reply she was given.

Daine nodded and allowed Claire to continue. She placed a delicate powder upon Daine's face, highlighting her cheeks to perfection. Dabbling in yet another pot on the dresser, Claire placed colour on Daine's eyelids, cheeks and applying a luscious red shade on her soft, full lips. Claire stopped and grinned helplessly.

"M'lady, if I may suggest that ye take a look at ye-self in the mirror. Ye can't tell me that ye duna look amazin'." Claire told the female.

Daine turned around and gazed at herself in the mirror. She stood there in disbelief and studied what she saw. The soft pale blue gown glistened against her eyes as it made Daine's body appear to have the right curves in the right spot. The bodice gently pushed her breasts up accenting her small but firm waist and shaping her hips and thighs nicely. The way in which the top of the bodice was and the off the shoulder style sleeves, helped to reveal Daine's strong broad shoulders. Reflecting on her appearance she thought silently '_I do look amazing!' _

Daine checked her appearance for the final time in the mirror before opening the door. There standing before her was Numair, handsome as ever. His soft, wavy black hair was tied in a short horsetail, accenting a long nose and full, sensitive mouth. A black silk robe buttoned high on the throat billowed around his powerful frame. Long, wide sleeves covered his arms to the wrists; the hem stopped short of the toes of his boots. He looked at Daine and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mithros!" he whispered. "My love, you look…" he searched his mind for the right word and hoped that the one he chose to say was the right one. "Breathless!" He smiled at her and took her hand leading her back into her room closing the door behind him.

"I do? Are you sure?" Daine asked, frantically smoothing and petting her dress and hair trying if she may to make it better that it already was.

"Well, actually now that you mention it there is something missing." He told her.

"But what-"

"It's in here." He offered up a small black jewellery box, but opened it up in front of her before she could take hold saying, "I was told that you would be needing this, as you already have your gown and new earrings… I just thought you might like this. It's my gift to you magelet."

Daine's blue-grey eyes widen in surprise at the unexpected gift. There, resting inside the box was a beautiful gold necklace with a single jewel droplet hanging from it. It matched perfectly with the earrings she now wore, a gift from Alanna. The sight of such a gorgeous piece of jewellery made Daine giddy that she had to sit down.

"Numair…" she whispered. "I can't take that from you. It must have cost you a fortune! Someone like me shouldn't have such… such wondrous things like this. I… I can't." she told him.

Numair sat on the bed next to Daine and placed trembling fingers under her chin. She turned her face to look at him to find his eyes were ablaze with affection.

"Magelet, listen to me. Listen. You can and you _will_ take that from me. It doesn't matter how much it cost me. The point is that it's a gift, for you, I want you to have this. There isn't anything that can change my mind on this. It's yours. I want you to have it." He unclasped the chain from its holds and asked Daine to stand in front of the mirror. She gently pushed her curls aside and he placed the necklace around her neck. Resting his hands on her shoulders Numair gazed at his love and wished that she would tell him of her affections towards him. Bending forward he placed a soft kiss on her bare neck and whispered to her "Now you look breathless!"

"Really?" Daine whispered back.

"Yes sweet, I'm sure!" He chuckled. Numair turned her to face him and pulled her closer. "You're so beautiful, I can't ignore it any longer. I'm going to kiss you now. I only hope that you won't resist me." Numair told her, cupping her cheek and wrapping his arm round her waist. Leaning in he kissed her lips and thankfully she kissed him back. Daine rested her hands against his muscular chest allowing her self to be kissed.

"Daine…" Numair said as they finally broke away from their kiss. "I want to tell you something. I just hope that it won't ruin our night. Daine, I…"

"I know. You love me, I can see it in your eyes." Daine whispered. "I don't know what to tell you. I know I have feelings for you, love is one of them, but I haven't yet thought them through. Please tell me you understand Numair." She looked up at him, her gaze softened. "I just need a little more time, please?"

He looked at his love with deep compassion. "Of course I understand Daine and I'll give you all the time in the world that you need. Just remember that I care for you very much and my love for you grows stronger for everyday that I see you. _I love you Magelet_." He wrapped his arms around her small waist and bent down a few scant inches to firmly and passionately kiss her mouth. Daine responded automatically to his own mouth and returned the kiss with as much fervor, as much intense heat and emotion that she thought she was going to explode.

"We should… we should stop-" Numair breathed as he pulled away from her lips.

"Just one more kiss." Daine snaked her hands up behind Numair's head to let her fingers grasp some of his neat black hair as she moved to kiss him once again. The kiss contained the same amount of intensity of fiery passion, maybe, if not even more than the kiss before had. She sighed softly as Numair dropped his hold of her. She too pulled away from him and went back to the mirror taking one final look at her self. Numair eyed her closely, watching to see if her hand strayed to her lips, where his own lips had been seconds ago, knowing that she was savoring the taste of him as he was of her.

Standing in the chambers outside of the Great Hall was Numair and a nervous Daine on his arm. She wasn't sure why she had to be presented but she wasn't about to argue with Queen Thayet. She had insisted that Daine be presented formerly to the court and foreign delegation especially since she was all 'dressed to impress._' _Those were the words she had said. '_Dressed to impress.'_ Who was she to impress? Well certainly she had made a big impression on Numair! She smiled at that thought and wryly remembered how big an impression she had made. There was no one else she wanted to impress, who else was there?

"Daine you can let go just a little please. Daine?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Numair." Daine said as she loosened her grip on Numair's arm. She hadn't realised how tightly she held on to his forearm. She sneaked a look at him and found that he was staring at her. She blushed quickly averting her eyes to someone or something else as Numair continued to converse with Lindhall. She scanned the chambers to see who else was waiting with them. What she found was the Lioness on the arm of a handsomely dressed man talking to Duke Gahlal and Tenen. She had previously told Daine when she walked into the chambers that she looked absolutely gorgeous. Alanna smiled at her as Daine assumed that it was her husband George at her arm and turned to peer at the doors of the Great Stair in which she was momentarily about to descend into the Great Hall. Daine glanced again around the room. She noticed Sir Raoul of Golden Lake looking slightly bored, as he was famous for his disliking of social functions. He and Sir Gareth of Naxen the younger, were in a discussion with Grayson from the Scanran embassadors while she saw Sir Myles of Olau whispering with his wife Eleni. She also saw in the room their Majesties King Jonathon and Queen Thayet speaking with Duchess De'ana. Noticing that Daine was looking, Jonathon winked at her. She smiled in return when suddenly it dawned on her that there was someone missing, but who? Daine wasn't going to find that out, as there was a hush over the chambers. Their Majesties were about to descend the staircase. As Numair's companion she would descend when he did, along with Master Lindhall.

Daine was busy checking her hair in the mirror when Numair came up behind her startling her. She jumped and swung around to face him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" She asked him grinning from ear to ear.

"Obviously many more," chuckling he continued, "besides, you look gorgeous and we must go." He indicated to the door, took her hand gently in his and walked over to the door.

"Presenting Master Numair Salmalin and Veralidaine Sarrasri. Master Lindhall Reed." Cried the chief herald.

Daine's heart started to beat faster as there was a hush over the hall. She glided down the Great Stair to walk along the scarlet runner in the center of the hall. She suddenly became aware of her surroundings. Even though she had on many occasion been in this part of the palace, Daine had never looked at it, or felt like this, ever before. The ballroom was decorated splendidly in the royal colours while candles wavered in the chandeliers. The windows stretched across the wall of the right side and opened up onto the many balconies that showed the darkening sky in an array of colours. A cool breeze swept throughout the room flapping the drapes on the windows making the heat more bearable. Glancing to her left she saw that there seated was an audience of nobles. Barons and their baronesses, knights, dukes, duchesses and mages from the university and they all seemed to be staring at her. She started to feel a little unsure of her appearance. Thoughts were creeping into her mind. _What do they think of me? Am I dressed appropriately? Is the gown too revealing? I mean, my chest and my shoulders. I knew that they should have been covered._

Numair squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Daine turned her attention back to the present and focused on perfectly curtsying in front of the Monarchs and what came after that.

The banquet dinner was over and King Jonathon was rising from his seat to invite his guests to join him and his wife in the ballroom, taking Thayet's hand as she rose from her seat. The delegation followed amidst the Tortallian guests to the ballroom where music played and there was enough seating for those who wished to remain seated or wanted to chat. The royals were seated on their thrones and Jonathon gave the signal for the dancing to begin. Daine asked Numair whether it would be all right to sit the first couple of dances out before they did actually dance. They walked over to where Lindhall was sitting and joined him and his three student mages. They were in a discussion about the one of the subjects that students had to take at the university when Daine and Numair sat down. They became apart of the discussion and talked about many other subjects. During this time Tortallian squires served the guests light refreshments and finger food to those standing and sitting. Daine started to look around those who were dancing on the ballroom floor and was startled when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning she faced Numair. She hadn't noticed that he had gotten up to stand beside her.

"My lady, would you care to dance?" He whispered as he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers. Daine raised her eyebrows but nodded all the same. Numair lead her out onto the dance floor as other couples danced by them. He noticed that she was giggling and shaking her head.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"You're being so formal." She laughed, carefully placing her hand in his and the other on Numair's shoulder. She was thankful for all those times when she had sat back and watched all those nobles and court ladies dancing. She had taken notice of where to place her hands and where her male counter part would put his hands. "I just find it hard to believe sometimes that you can be so formal when I'm used to seeing to act so… well not so formal."

It was now his turn to laugh at her. He twirled Daine around the ballroom and continued to flirt with her as they danced. The music slowed down to show that the song was coming to an end and Numair and Daine Bowed to each other, as was custom at the end of each dance. She was about to walk away when Numair caught her arm. She looked up at him and was puzzled as to his intentions.

"Stay," he said, "please. Just one more dance." He smiled at her, eyes pleading and she could see that there was a small but still noticeable dimple at the corner of his mouth. _Oh Gods!_ She thought_. His smile is so adorable, how can I be so mean and not say 'yes'? _She smiled up at him saying, "Okay."

The musicians began to play a slow waltz song where the couples would have to dance slowly and stand closer towards each other. Numair pulled Daine closer to him and placed his arms around her waist, taking the lead to maneuver them both around the dance floor. Numair whirled her round and Daine could see that there was someone looking at them. It was Eden, and he was coming towards them. Tapping Numair on the shoulder he asked Numair if he could cut in on the dance as Daine had promised him one. He looked at Daine and then back at Numair who let Daine's hand go and walked back towards the seats. Daine stood there and said nothing. Everything was happening so fast that she didn't know what was happening and why Numair had left. Eden took up Daine's hand in his and pulled Daine closer towards him, resuming the dance. She looked up at her new dance partner and smiled. She had forgotten that she had promised to dance with Eden. He turned Daine around and she looked over towards Numair. He sat on a chair over by the far wall with his arms crossed, a frown on his face as Alanna walked up to him from behind. Daine turned her attention back to her dance partner. As they danced, the two agreed to meet the following day at the gates to the menagerie and continued to talk about something that they had in common.

After the dance was finished Daine was escorted back to where Numair was seated and she sat down as Eden returned to the table allocated for the delegation. Daine looked at Numair and saw the sour look upon his face.

"Numair what's the matter?"

"Does he dance better than me?" Numair said hotly.

"What? Who?" Daine said in confusion.

"Eden. Does he dance better than me? I was just wondering, you seemed to be having fun out there and I…" he said tightly.

"Numair! What's wrong with you? I was only dancing with him, nothing else. Besides I told him that I would dance with him and I couldn't have gone back on my word, especially since he's for peace talks with the King." Daine said in a whispered frenzy. She stood, walking away from him towards the open balcony doors on the other side of the ballroom.

Alanna saw Daine's face as she was returning with drinks for them and walked over to Numair, placing her hand firmly on his shoulder so that he couldn't go anywhere. She heard him curse as she sat in the vacated seat, which was Daine's.

"Numair what just happened?" She asked him firmly. "Daine looked really upset."

"She was dancing with…" Numair stopped and breathed in heavily. He didn't need to speak harshly towards Alanna and resumed speaking in a more appropriate tone of voice. "I was being ridiculous. I should never have spoken so hotly to her. It's just that she was dancing with Eden and-"

"Ah! I see." Alanna cut in. She looked at her friend and so wanted to retell the information Daine had told her to him, but knew she couldn't, she would be betraying Daine's trust. "I think that you might be a little jealous there of our guest. Though, I can't see why. Daine is obviously smitten with you and you go and do something as silly as that. Go over there before someone else does and apologise to her." Seeing that he was a little hesitant, she added "NOW!"

"Daine are you alright? I saw you walk in here and…" Eden trailed off as Daine turned away from him to stand over looking the Royal Forrest. She didn't want to be talking with anyone right now, especially Eden. She leant against the railing and sighed.

"I'm fine thank you Eden. I just -" Daine was interrupted by the balcony door opening. The sound of voices and music came back to those standing outside.

"Daine, please forgive me, I never meant-" Numair started to say but stopped. He looked from Daine to Eden and resumed saying, "I'm sorry, you have company. I'll leave you."

"Numair wait!" Daine said louder than she had intended. She looked from Eden to Numair and was a little hesitant as to how this was going to go. She didn't know how she was going to talk with Numair if Eden was there too. How could she politely ask him to leave them alone?

"No. I'll go." Eden said startling her thoughts. He smiled warmly at Daine and promptly left shutting the door behind him, including the noise from the ballroom. Daine couldn't help but remember the way his eyes looked at her before he went. He looked as if he wanted to stay, as if he wanted to hear what had made her so upset in the first place.

Daine looked at Numair before turning her gaze back to the forest. She saw from the corner of her eye that he had come up to stand beside her, placing his hands only inches from hers on the railing. He too gazed towards the forest and sighed heavily.

"The moon has risen." He pointed to the moon up on the left of them. "It looks beautiful. Just like someone else I know."

He looked at Daine and saw that she blushed. He was glad to know that she knew whom he was talking about. Turning his attention back to the sky Numair glimpsed a shooting star wishing for the second time that she would tell him how she felt. His mind filled with how things would be between them if he didn't make amends with Daine.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I should never have said that, especially to you. I was, I was being stupid and to see someone else show interest towards you makes me feel jealous. Forgive me, please." He pleaded.

"Why would you think that there would be some thing between Eden and me? I've only known him since the tour this after noon. You're the one who introduced him to me. I don't understand why you would think that of me." She asked.

"Daine, sweet, I don't understand it myself. But when he cut in on our dance I was so angry. I wanted this night to be special for you and me. I can't explain it any better than that. Please, must we talk about this? I didn't mean it and I am truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He placed on of his big hands on hers that was on the railing and said, "I could never ever hurt you, Mithros help me if I do." He waited for her to reply but got none. "Magelet, look at me. Please."

Sighing she turned to face him, her head lowered so that her eyes wouldn't meet his own. He lifted her chin so that he could look at her. She didn't realise that she had tears trickling down her face until Numair wiped one of them away. Reluctantly she peered up at him and knew instantly that it was a bad idea. His eyes were shimmering down at her, his mouth soft luscious looking, appealing to her emotions. Her eyes were locked with his while a gentle breeze swept Daine's hair from its holds. He couldn't contain himself any longer and with one swift movement Numair gathered Daine up in his arms and kissed her, holding her tight and close. She pulled back from his lips shaking her head.

"Numair, we can't. Not here." She whispered. "Someone will see us." She withdrew from his arms and walked over to the other side of the small curved balcony. She couldn't believe what was happening between them right now. What was to happen? What if she didn't stop him before, would he have kept going?

Numair walked over to Daine and placed his large fingered hands on her bare shoulders. Her skin was soft beneath his fingertips. He craned his head down and kissed her shoulders softly. Daine trembled within his grasp of her as he continued, kissing her again on the shoulders then moving on to her neck. She could feel the warmth of his breathe on her neck and remembered the earlier incident when he was kissing her. Her heart pounded faster, her chest rising and falling as she breathed in heavily. Numair's hands were encouraged to wrap around her waist pulling them closer together. She could feel his body right behind hers.

"Magelet, maybe we should go somewhere more private?" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

A/N: da da da dum….da da da dummmmmm! Lol…sorry that was a bit long, but you should be thankful that my chapters aren't short! So what's going to happen? Where **IS** that 'more private' place? Hmm does something really happen after they leave the ball and why was Eden on the balcony with Daine? Um, yeah well they are all very good questions (that I have asked myself!) that will be answered in the up coming chapters. BUT! Only if you review by pressing that button down there! points to the button I know you all love me! Lol -N- 


	8. Is it love or lust?

**Disclaimer:** The unrecognisable characters and plot belong to me, but the known characters belong to the talented Tamora Pierce. I'm just borrowing them for a little while!

**A/N:** I know it's been too long for some of you… thanks to all those who have reviewed: Martini, Spice, Wolbane, Jossie, Veralidaine Sarrasi, Daine, Vulpes Lapis, Raashna, Dark Angel, Dracos Myth. Lioness-07863. Especially Martini because of her constant reviews and now her emails! Special thanks also goes to my beta, Jossie, for editing as usual. The nest chapter is coming your way soon Jos. Thanks for everyone for being so patient.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: IS IT LOVE OR LUST?**

He closed the door and walked through the sitting room to where she was standing by the bed. He came up to stand face to face with her. Bending forward he kissed her lips gently. He stepped back and looked at her, making sure that this was what she wanted. He could wait until she was ready as he was in no hurry. He simply wanted to be with her and whether or not they slept together tonight was another matter all together. But seeing her smile at him, he was reassured when she held out her hands for him to take. He reached around her and undid half of the fastenings on her gown. He pushed the sleeve away from her shoulder and kissed the now bare skin, moving on up towards her neck. She closed her eyes and allowed him to continue on with his desire. His lips were gentle on her soft skin and she could feel his warm breath on her. It made her giddy. The sleeve slipped further down her arm to expose more bare skin underneath. Numair kissed her lips once again, placing one hand on the other side of her neck while his other hand began to run down her neck while his other hand began to run down her bare back.

Daine pulled away from the kiss and looked Numair in the eyes. She smiled as her shaky fingers undid the buttons on his silk shirt. Sliding her hands under his shirt but over his shoulders, the shirt fell to the floor. She kissed him firmly, reassuring him yet again that she was okay. He fumbled at the last of the fastenings on Daine's gown before he let it slip to the floor where it made a soft shushing sound. Picking her up in his arms, he walked around to the side of the bed and laid Daine down on it where they resumed kissing. Their hands and fingers pressed readily against each other's flesh in an attempt to be more intimate. Daine could feel his hands exploring her body, tracing lines over her shoulders, breasts and down her trim stomach to her hips and thighs.

A few hours later, Daine lay enveloped in Numair's arms as he slept beside her. She smiled and wriggled back underneath the bed covers. She lay there deliriously happy, content that she knew where she was meant to be. The wildmage whispered the words "I love you" just as she was closing her eyes and Numair was opening his. He smiled down at her. She looked serene lying encircled in his arms and knew that he would wait forever for Daine to personally tell him that she loved him.

Signs of the sun's rays were streaming through the curtains and splashing over everything it fell upon in the chambers. Daine's eyes flickered open from what she presumed was a dream. A wonderful dream, where she and Numair had spent the night together and they had been totally happy. Remembering the dream she smiled. It was such a blissful dream with Numair sweeping her off her feet. Showering her with affection, love and being attentive to her needs, not to mention the kisses! She could still feel his lips on hers. They were soft, warm and inviting.

She heard a noise coming from the left of her. Coming out of her daydream, she focused her attentions towards the door, which was open. It was the door to the bathroom and privy. She sat up, resting her weight on her elbows and realised that she was lying in bed naked. Before she could do anything of her own will, Numair appeared in the doorframe.

"You're awake," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

She looked at him briefly as the memory of what happened the night before came flooding back to her. She then realised that she had not been dreaming and glanced at Numair, discovering that he was standing there fully naked. She blushed a deep red colour. Her eyes widened as she let out a hasty "Oh my" and sank back down into the bed. She heard him chuckle and pulled the blankets up over her head in an attempt to try to hide her burning face.

"Magelet my sweet, I didn't mean to embarrass you. But it doesn't matter anymore, does it?" He walked around to the other side of the bed and slipped underneath the covers. "After last night, after what we did, it hardly seems fetching that you can't look at me." He slowly tugged the blanket away from her beet red face.

"I didn't really notice that until just now, that's all. It makes everything much more real. I thought I was dreaming Numair."

"Well it's no dream magelet. I'm real, you're real and I love you." He placed his palm on the side of her face and made her turn to look at him. "I love you Daine. I love you and I don't want to do anything to harm the relationship that we have. All I can do now is make sure that you are ok and ask the questions I should have asked before I let this happen. Should we have waited?" Concern strained through his facial expression as he waited for her to respond. Daine looked away from him as she considered. The moment seemed to stretch on forever but finally Daine came to her senses and looked back up at him.

"No," she whispered. "No. I wouldn't take back what I gave you. I gave you me, my heart, my soul, my body." She removed his hand from her face and took hold of it. "I should have said this to you a long time ago Numair. I love you too. I think I always have but could never bring myself to believe it to be true. I didn't want to say it to you until I was sure of what I was feeling for you. Numair I-"

But she was cut of as he swept her up in his arms and kissed her deeply. The kiss was broken a few moments later and they both lay back to rest their heads on the pillows. Daine twisted around to gaze at Numair. She was the first to speak.

"Numair, what do we do now? Where do we go from here?"

Turning to look at her, Numair answered, "We'll do whatever we want. Although I think it might be wise to keep this to ourselves for a little while, don't you?"

"Yes. The gossips would have a field day if they knew." She heard Numair groan and knew what he was thinking. _My reputation_ she thought. _They'll have had us in bed together, secretly albeit, since I began as his student._ She knew of how often Numair had lost his temper over her virtue or had tried to convince an untried mage to a trial by combat. But someone had always stepped in to persuade him otherwise. Many courtiers had suggested that she must have slept with many a knight or mage, even the King himself, for her to be so highly regarded above any one else. She knew it was all donkey dung and so did Numair for that matter, but it still didn't mean that they both took it to heart when the subject was raised over and over again.

"Numair we'll think of something, I know we will."

"Of course we will. We'll talk more about this later, but right now I just want to snuggled up to you and sleep." He pulled her closer towards his body and wrapped his arms round her small frame, brushing his lips against her hair. Sighing Daine too snuggled in close. She felt comfortable, like she was in the right place. That being here with Numair was the right thing for her, for both of them. That this was were she was meant to be, here, lying in the arms of her beloved.

The sound of someone knocking on the door woke Daine with a start. It seemed to be late morning. There was movement beside her and she turned to see Numair getting out of their nice warm bed. He began dragging on breeches, as there was a second knock on the door. She was about to tell him not to bother answering the door when he tripped over in his rush to put his pants on before he reached the door. He heard her giggle and swung around to look at her.

"You had better stop that or you'll be sorry," he scowled at her. "I'll come over there and make you pay for laughing at me!"

She laughed even more and blew him a kiss. She heard Numair swing the door open and curse.

"Who's at the door Numair?" Daine called from the bedroom. She heard Numair mumble something under his breath but couldn't quite make it out. It wasn't until she heard a second male voice that she too swore, suddenly remembering that she had promised to show Eden the menagerie this morning. "Numair, show Eden into the sitting room. I'll be out in a minute."

Daine wrapped herself up in the white linen sheets from Numair's bed and rushed into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, Daine dropped the sheets from her hold and quickly washed herself from last night's makeup, which was partially still on her face. She was trying to put on the gown from last night when Numair tapped on the bathroom door.

"I've got one of your spares out of my travelling pack, here."

He thrust the garments through the door, where Daine took them with humble thanks. She had forgotten that they had a spare set of clothes in each others travelling packs. Dressed in clean clothes of tan breeches and white shirt she hastily finger combed her hair, tying it back with a band of Numair's.

When Daine came out into the bedroom Numair was putting his shirt back on with fingers that trembled. He looked up and stared at her, willing her to say something. Instead, she dumped the sheets back onto the bed and walked over to where he was standing. She brushed his fingers aside and did the buttons up for him.

"What's he doing here magelet?"

"I promised him yesterday that I would show him the menagerie."

"That doesn't tell me why he's lounging round in my sitting room."

"He probably came looking for me when I didn't show up." She looked up at him and sighed when she saw that his eyes didn't seem to be as happy as when she had last saw them. She whispered his name and placed her hands on his face. She had never seen these emotions played across his face like this before. It scared her to see that so much had changed between them in the last few hours. That she was standing here, in his bedroom, holding him. If she knew yesterday what she would be doing today, she would have thought she was going mad again, that one of the great gods where playing a trick on her. She let go of Numair saying, "He's waiting, I have to go."

"No. Wait. How long will you be?" He whispered as he gently stroked her hair with one hand and held her with the other.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully only a few hours because I still need to pack for our journey and I need to ready Cloud and I wouldn't mind some archery practice before we go and…" she trailed off.

"Ok, ok, I get what you mean." Numair laughed. "Considering that we've missed breakfast, how's about we meet for lunch in two hours time?" He looked at her and added, "Please say you will Magelet." He could see that she was having difficulty deciding, knowing that she didn't want to cut short her promises to Eden but neither wanting to miss out of being with him. Hoping to persuade her otherwise, Numair leaned in closer and kissed her. When they came up for air a few moments later he saw her grinning.

"Two hours time, the back table in the corner of the mess hall. Don't be late."

They had reached the huge wrought iron gates to that of the menagerie. The guard on duty popped his head out of the tiny office beside the entrance to see who was there.

"Lady Daine! How nice it is to see you again."

"Sergeant Thomas, you know I am no lady, just Daine."

"Then you must also know that I have asked you not to call me Sergeant Thomas, but to call me Tom?"

"Yes, yes, fine. Now, if you please, will you open the gates? My good friend here doesn't want to be standing around here all day listening to us banter."

"Ok, ok, hold your horses. Calm down Daine, which side of the bed did you wake up on this morning? You're a little testy, everything ok?" He pulled a key from round his neck and unlocked the door. As it was swung open, Daine could have sworn that she heard Eden say, "More like the _wrong bed_" under his breath but when she twisted round to look at him, he was all smiles. It was as if she had imagined it. Or had she?

They walked through the gate, with thanks to Tom. She had become familiar with a few of the guards posted on gate duty due to having to heal and nurse a few of the animals back to full health at all hours of the day and night. Daine watched as Eden went from each enclosure to the next with fascination. He watched Daine converse with each of the animals held within before she could attend to the next. She answered questions that were put to her from Eden. Most were about where the animal originated from and what kind of food they fed each animal. But when Daine asked him something of an animal from his country, his answers were short and abrupt. She knew that something was wrong and stopped to apologise for not meeting him where she said she would for the one-hundredth time.

"Eden, I told you I was sorry. I didn't mean to forget about meeting you. It just happened. I was… distracted."

"I know you were distracted, but how could you lie to me like that? I thought we were friends."

"What do you mean I lied to you?" Daine asked.

"You lied to me yesterday when I asked you about your relationship with your teacher, Master Salmalin. You lied to me when you said that it was only a student/teacher relationship and nothing more. You lied to me Daine and I won't tolerate it. Now tell me the truth."

"I… I… didn't realise that I had to explain myself to you. True, I should have said that were was something small going on between us, but not only was it none of your business, but at the time there wasn't really much going on."

"Wasn't much going on?" he repeated her words, sounding every bit like a jealous lover.

"We were just flirting. Well that was until last night that is…" Daine trailed off as a smile grew upon her face. She remembered the touch of Numair's fingertips on the curves of her bare skin and the way she enticed him even more throughout the night with her alluring blue grey eyes and pouting lips. She didn't know that all she had to do was flutter her eyelashes at him, making him respond spontaneously.

"…just flirting." She heard Eden say as she focused on the present moment.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all you were doing. Ha!" He turned from her as he began to pace back and forth. Stopping he looked at her directly and said, "How can you be 'just flirting' when I saw you and him kissing in the corridor?"

Daine's head shot up as though she had been slapped. Bewilderment and shock flowed upon her face, drawing her brows to knit closer together.

"You what?" she whispered angrily.

"You heard. I followed you and Master Salmalin the other night, after you both left the group in the delegation quarters. I followed you and I saw you two kissing. I couldn't believe that you would lie to me. Now I find out that there's more to it!" he bellowed at her.

"What does it matter to you if there's more to it?" she demanded. "As far as I am concerned it's none of your business what happens in _my_ personal life. What is it to you? Huh, tell me that."

"What is it to me?" Again he echoed her words. "It's everything Daine, everything. You, sweet one, _are_ everything to me. From the moment that I knew you existed I've made it my business to know everything about you. Why do you think I became a mage and not a knight? Because there is such a thing as wild magic and I want to know everything about that particular magic. From the moment I saw you, from the moment I heard about you, I knew there was something special about you. All I want to do is spend more time with you, to get to know you better." He stopped his pacing and moved closer to her. "Daine, I… I think I'm falling for you. You have such beautiful hair and the most gorgeous eyes. I want to know one thing though.

"What's that?" Daine asked quietly.

"This…" he said and moved in and placed his lips on hers, passionately kissing her.

Daine pulled back, away from Eden and stared at him. He had taken her by surprise and she didn't like the fact that he had unwillingly kissed her. Tears formed in her eyes and started to roll down her cheeks. Before she knew it, she had told him to find his own way back to his room for he shouldn't have kissed her. She promptly walked away from him, leaving Eden to stand there. When Daine reached the gates, she told Tom to make sure that the student mage was safely returned to the delegation quarters and swiftly left.

Daine had never felt so confused and angry in her life until now. She couldn't believe that Eden had done that. Also that he has feelings for her was a complete surprise. _How could I have known?_ Daine was somewhat oblivious to this sort of thing and it was Numair who had made her aware of these types of feelings. Daine wiped away tears and continued walking hastily along to her room. Not stopping to explain herself to those walking past and observing her current state of appearance. _Why should I?_ She thought.

"Thankyou, I'll be able to get back from here." Nodding his thanks to the guard, Eden continued to walk along the hall towards the delegation's quarters, his mind racing at full speed. Instead of walking through the door to his allocated room, he turned and went through a small brick archway, that lead towards an indoor courtyard. He had been in here the other night and liked it because it was quiet and it would allow him to think. He thought it was one of the most beautiful gardens he had ever seen. Fallen trees covered with vines and leaves. Giant willow and oak trees towered above, while smaller saplings sheltered below. The foliage ranged in various shades of greens. Eden reached out and touched the dark emerald coloured leaves as he walked past on the trodden in path to further inspect the courtyard.

There was a tiny brook glistening along the tops of pebbles in between the tall trunks of the trees, creating the delicate sound of trickling water. Where it came from and where it went he could not see.

On the other side of the brook, after crossing the wooden footbridge, there was a small clearing in which stood a white clay bench seat. Situated around it was a petite flowering garden bed of wild flowers and shrubs ranging in an array of shades of purples, light blues, deep pinks and sunny yellows. The whole atmosphere of the garden was serene like. Never before having experienced anything like it at all, Eden sat down silently and gently. As he did, he noticed that creeping up the legs of the bench was a soft bright coloured moss that covered the intricate pattern of the bench's carvings.

I was here that Eden pondered thought that went speeding through his mind. Thoughts especially of Daine and of the conversation where he told her how he felt about her. Never in his wild imaginings did he think that she would react this way. But then again, he had imagined that he would have told her so soon. All his careful planning had just gone out the window. He had wanted to allow Daine to get to know him better. So that in turn she would grow to love him like he loved her.

Eden sighed heavily. _'Now I'll have to alter my plans,'_ he thought. He loved her, wanted her and desperately needed her. How he had survived this long in life without her had been somewhat of a mystery to him. Eden wanted her for himself, that much was for sure, and he would not let anything _'or anyone'_ he thought, stop him from getting what he desired.

Rising from the bench and clenching his fists, he said softly, "Daine you _will_ be mine."

* * *

A/N: So! How did you like that one, ay? Big smug looking grin Well now I only hope that you enjoyed my chapter and that you'll review it for me. Thanks a bunch! – N – 


	9. Confusion, a letter and nervousness

**Disclaimer:** the characters mentioned in my fic are sadly not mine - though I wish they were - but belong to the wonderfully talented Tamora Pierce… I'm just borrowing them for a little while…I plan on giving then back – eventually –

**A/N: **Hey everyone, thanks for being so patient, yet again, for this chapter, I know how frustrating it can be to wait for an update, not mentioning any names now am I Jossie? Lol, sorry couldn't help myself! Also there was no definite amount of days for when D & N traveled to Dunlath in "wolf-speaker", so I just estimated. Please forgive if it's incorrect. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter…

Spice x2: yes Eden is a conniving little so & so…but wait, there's more!

Martini x2, Anigym, Numair's Daine: thanks very much for what you said

Catgirl: oh…kitten well lets just say that she's with her family in the dragon lands... oops sorry how could I forget her?

Raashna, Lioness-07863: more Alanna/George for you and your thought about Numair turning Eden into a tree sounds really nice at this point in time but I'm afraid that something along those lines won't be happening for a little while longer!

Dracos Myth: was waiting for someone to say just that! And last of all:

Jossie: Where would I be without my beta? Lol thanks heaps as always from the bottom of my heart... I'll call you later because I need to talk to you about something really important – non-fic related 'stuff'

Um, this chapter is kind of like a filler chapter just so that the plot moves along, might seem a little fluffy, but hey, I love fluff! Lol, this is the 'real' chapter 9, even though it says chapter 11, don't get your hopes up because I'm nowhere near that number! Ok I'll shut up so you can all read…

**

* * *

Chapter 9: CONFUSION, A LETTER AND NERVOUSNESS**

Daine rounded the corner as she came up from the staircase and bumped into someone. She mumbled her apology, not wanting to hear theirs and tried to side step around him or her only to be confronted by the same someone. Daine just wanted to walk away. She wasn't in the right frame of mind for idle gossiping in the halls.

"Daine! Stop. Please."

"Go away. Please! Just leave me alone." Daine answered, not bothering to look at the person in the face.

"Daine!" the voice said again.

A hand grabbed her arm but she shrugged it off. But when it came again, Daine pivoted around to face her quarry, ready to firmly tell the person to just go away and leave her alone, when Numair's face came into view. Eyes full of tears she gasped and exclaimed, "Numair!"

"Magelet, what is it? Tell me what's wrong."

Shaking her head in answer, she buried her face into his shirt and clung to him not wanting to say anything. Numair drew his arms around her in a bear hug. He whispered soothing words to her, stroking her hair to try and calm her down. They stood there for a few minutes until Daine looked up and mumbled through sobs that she wanted to go.

"Of course, baby, of course. Come on I'll take you to your room," he murmured in her hair.

Numair ushered her a few steps until they appeared in front of the one with her name printed on it. Giving him the key, Daine waited while the door was being unlocked before she walked in and flopped herself down onto her bed. It was here that she curled up into a little ball and said nothing. Numair closed the door behind him and coming over to the bed sat down beside her. He didn't say anything but merely tried to comfort her. Stroked her hair, held her hand and softly traced the patterns on her palm. It was a while later when he voiced a query about what happened. When she didn't reply, Numair lent over and realised that his beloved had fallen asleep. He gently placed his lips on her forehead and lay down with her curling himself around her body, knowing that Daine would eventually tell him in her own time.

It was some time later when Daine woke up. The sky outside had darkened and dimmed but there was still a substantial amount of light left. She noticed that Numair no longer was beside her, that actually he was nowhere to be found in her rooms when she called for him.

She sat up and realised that she was covered. _'Numair must have covered me up,'_ Daine thought. She pushed the covers back and swung her feet out of bed. _'And he must have removed my boots.'_ Standing up, she stretched and wondered how long she had slept for while she walked over to close the drapes. As she did, the room grew slightly darker. Daine was about to light the candles when there was a knock at her door. "Come in."

The old oak door swung open gently to reveal two people. One was Claire, the maid she had help her dress for the ball, who held a white box in her arms. The other must have been a servant. He held armfuls of wood and kindling for the fireplace.

"Lady, please, let me to do that." The servant dropped his burdens on the rug in front of the fireplace and went to Daine, taking the candles out of her hands.

"No, really, I can -" but she was cut off.

"M'lady, please. Sit. I have a letter here for you, and orders to help you with whatever you need." Claire placed the box on the bed and gave the envelope over to Daine. She opened it and read:

'_Daine,_

_How did you sleep? Forgive me for leaving you but it was getting late and I still had things to do before we leave for Dunlath tomorrow morning. I have taken the liberty to arrange food supplies as well as for Cloud and Spots to be well groomed and fed so that they are ready to leave. I have asked Claire to help you pack. I know you like to do this yourself, Magelet, but you are tired and need to keep your strength for the journey. Don't let me find out that you wouldn't allow her to help you. Please Daine, for me._

_You are probably wondering what the box is for? Well, His Majesty wouldn't allow us to leave tomorrow unless we dined with him this evening. I bumped into him as I came out of my study. As usual I wasn't watching where I was going. Almost knocked him over in front of the delegates! The box, I must confess, contains a dress for you to wear. I will come for you in a few hours time for dinner._

_Goddess bless you my darling,_

_Love Numair.'_

Daine sat in surprise yet feeling warmth spread from her chest throughout her whole body by what he had said in the letter. So much had happened in so little time. She turned to face the box that lay on the bed beside her. It was of medium size and tied with a gold coloured ribbon. Daine put the letter down and untied the ribbon. She lifted the lid, unfolded the tissue paper to reveal a lilac coloured dress and delicate slippers for her feet. Lifting it out of the box by the sleeves, Daine examined the gown completely. It was of simple design. The dress had short sleeves that would be tight on her upper arms. The neckline was modest; it would accentuate Daine's humble breasts as the lilac cloth clung in the right spots. The skirt flowed onwards from underneath her breasts as it cascaded to the floor. The cloth was light and appeared as if it was being crushed and crinkled.

Without hesitation Claire took charge of the situation. She told the male servant that he had better start the fire as it was going to get cold soon. While he did this, she asked Daine what was to be done, carefully taking the gown from Daine's hands. Claire walked over and hung it in her wardrobe waiting for her instructions from the wildmage. Daine sat back down on her bed not knowing what to do or say.

"Lady? Lady, would ye like the candles in the dressin' rooms lit after I lit this fire?"

"Sorry?" confused, Daine looked towards the servant who knelt on the rug.

"The candles, in the dressin' room."

Daine still had no idea what was going on, but gladly appreciated it when Claire intercepted the conversation and again taking control of the situation.

"Yes, that would be good, thank you. When ye have finished ye may leave," Claire told the male servant then turned to Daine. "M'lady, what did ye need to do? Am I to help ye dress again for dinner? Does the gown need pressin'? Or am I to clean the room?"

"No, you are to help me pack," Daine replied, coming out of her daze. She motioned towards the trunks at the foot of the bed. "In there, should be packs and a bed roll. If you could please, assist me in packing for my journey to Fief Dunlath. I leave tomorrow and haven't yet started."

Daine walked over to the fire that was now warming the room. She warmed her hands and feet till they were toasty and turned to see the male servant retreat from her bathroom. It glowed with a faint light that could only mean that the candles were just lit. She smiled at him as he came over and picked up his tools and the kindling that remained.

"Claire, do you know what time Master Salmalin is coming here? I mean, do you know when I am to be ready by, ah, for dinner I mean."

"M'lady, ye know that dinner is served at the same time each evening, especially when His Majesty is dining with guests. Master Salmalin dare not be late an' he be comin' to get ye soonest before."

"Of course, yes! How could I have forgotten?" Daine slowly walked back towards Claire. "Now, where was I? What was I doing?"

Daine waited for the King to have his first mouthful of food. It was customary for the dinner guests to wait until the King had commenced before they could lift a fork. She looked down at her own bowl. _'It's orange! How can anyone eat orange soup?'_ She frowned at the thought while picking up her spoon. With it she started to jab at the crispy bacon garnish sprinkled on top. _'And what in Mithros's name is that?'_

"It's double potato soup. And the garnish is edible."

Daine looked up to find Numair, soupspoon to mouth, smiling at her.

"But it's orange. Potatoes aren't orange," she whispered.

"Ah, but you see, a sweet potato is. It's doesn't look like a normal potato, it's long not round."

"Oh."

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of that variety. Just try it; it's a beautiful soup. I know you will like it."

Daine slowly began to taste from what was in front of her. She'd never heard of such a potato being orange, let alone even tried the vegetable.

The conversation of the dinner party guests picked up, leading many of the diners to take up a discussion with those seated around them. As Daine ate, she engaged in conversation where she thought needed, giving her opinion on this and that. The long table was filled with familiar faces. Daine sat between Numair and Alanna, while Alanna's husband George sat on her other side. Lindhall Reed sat on the one side of Grayson and Eden was on either side of him. There, also seated, were Sir Myles of Olau and his wife Eleni talking with the Duchess. Sir Raoul of Golden Lake, Sir Gareth of Naxen younger and senior, Buri and Sarge seated alongside of the Queen. Alongside Jon were the Prime Minister and his assistant from Scanra.

The sound of cutlery could be heard to those outside of the dining hall. But as the meal progressed, the sound of the guest's voices could be heard above all else. The food attendants cleared away the soup bowls and replaced it with the main meal of pheasant and vegetables. They also refilled goblets with either wine or juice. When the topic of conversation reached to the reason why the dinner was being held, Daine's heart sank. She hadn't wanted it known to everyone that she was traveling alone with Numair.

'_But you have many times before now and it didn't make any difference then,_' said the voice from within. Sometimes Daine didn't like it when that voice was right. _'It's only because your feelings for Numair have changed that this is now a problem. Worry about it later, when the time comes.'_

"So tell me again, where are you going?"

Alanna looked at George. She knew that he was just mucking around with Daine and Numair, but he didn't need to be so cheeky. He turned to face her and saw that she was grinning wickedly. He chuckled as Numair retold what he had already said.

"Apparently Lady Maura is having some trouble with the fish contained in the lake. They seem to be dying and have no reason why that is. Daine was asked to help and I was told to ride with her and assist. We would have gone there straight away but ah, we were, um… ordered to attend the ball and so we have." He turned to look at the young wild mage who sat beside him. She smiled politely at him and picked up her goblet of juice. She had the sudden urge to wrap her arms around him and squeeze him tight, but managed to refrain from it. Instead she winked at him over her goblet.

"So where is this place? You never answered the Baron's question, Master Salmalin."

Daine peeked around Numair's form and realised for the first time that evening that Eden had been seated next to Numair. He drank deeply from his own goblet and eyed Numair before he raised his glass towards Daine. Numair could tell a mockingly gesture like that a mile away and here it was right under his nose. If Daine hadn't have rested her hand on his arm he may have caused a scene, all of which would be in front of the King and the rest of the diners. Daine shook her head at Numair and answered the question in her trained, and refrained, voice.

"Eden, Numair hadn't forgotten that George had asked the question, but merely neglected to answer as the Baron already knows where it is that we are going."

"Then for _my_ benefit, please inform me again of the whereabouts of this place, I mean, I am a foreigner in a new country after all," he replied smugly.

"It's…" she started to say.

"It's towards the north-east of Tortall. Dunlath, that's the name of the castle, is about four or five days ride from Corus." Alanna had answered the question before Daine had, sensing that something was wrong between the two. She couldn't think of what had happened since the day before when they had gotten on so well. She hadn't wanted her to say something in front of everyone here that Daine would later make her regret.

"Yes, but we could get there in half that time, if we needed to and I place emphasis on the _if_."

Alanna shot a look at Numair, one that he didn't notice. She didn't think that the comment was a necessary one, but he had already said it.

"Something's not right." Alanna stated bluntly.

"Love, what's wrong?" George stopped in his tracks to look at his wife. She looked worried, concerned and as if her mind was preoccupied.

"Nothing."

"But you just said…?" he interrupted her.

"Not me. Something's not right with Daine and Numair. The way they were speaking to…" but she was cut off yet again.

"To Eden. Yes, I know."

"You saw that too?"

"I have the Sight, darling, ye always seem to forget that."

"I'm sorry, George. It's just that I was…"

"Preoccupied. Yes, I know that too!" he smiled at her and tweaked her nose.

"You, George Copper, seem to know quite a lot today!" She kissed him and took his hand, leading him in the direction of their chambers for the night.

Somewhere else in the palace was Eden. He had managed to find is way in to one of the many libraries. Sprawled out on the table in front of him were many scrolls, all opened to reveal maps of Tortall. He placed another paperweight on to the corner of the scroll, continuing to study his way along the route that Daine and Numair would possibly take to Dunlath.

Daine and Numair walked on in silence. Their walk from the stables was pleasant, apart from the quietness. Each contained their thoughts within them and voiced nothing until they arrived at Daine's chamber door.

"Numair…"

"Daine…"

They started to say at the same time. Laughing Numair said, "Lady's first."

"No you first," Daine put in, "please, Numair."

He breathed in heavily. Taking her hands within his, he gazed into her blue-grey eyes. "Daine, I just wanted to say that, I was glad that Jon had the dinner, actually that he insisted on it. I wanted to ask about-."

"Stay," she interrupted.

"What?" Numair asked, confused by the sudden change of conversation.

"I said, stay. Please, stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone. Even if you leave after I fall asleep, just please, don't leave yet."

She reached up, caressed his cheek while her eyes pleaded with Numair to stay. He nodded, whispering 'ok' and allowed Daine to lead him inside towards one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. She was about to pull away when he hugged her tightly. She felt the warmth of his body and the strength in his arms as he held her there. Numair sighed and released her from his hold.

"I'll be right back." Daine left and went to change. She came back five minutes later to find that Numair had made himself at home, removing his boots and the heavy mage's robe. He turned to find her standing there, yawning and watching him.

"You should get to bed, you look tired. A good night's rest will do you good!"

"Yes mother," Daine replied, brows lifted cheekily.

It was during his little speech of global magical repercussions that he realised that she had fallen asleep. He looked in her direction and lovingly watched over her, seeking warmth in the thought that would be brought by her features. She was more beautiful asleep than what he had thought originally. Her soft lips curved into a pouted smiled as he lifted her from her position in the old leather armchair. Crossing the room to her bed, Numair carefully placed his beloved down and covered her. Daine snuggled under the covers and continued to sleep. Numair knelt down beside her, stroked her smoky brown curls behind her ear, tracing his finger along down her face to her checks and to her strong but stubborn chin. His lips met hers in a kiss with such a passion that had he not have left hastily he would have done something more.

The midnight cry sounded as two keen eyes watched Numair leave Daine's bedchamber…

* * *

A/N: so how was that? Tell me what you thought by reviewing, it'd make my day even better if you did! I love getting them as it always gives me encouragement to write more…I get so inspired by them! Points to the purple review button its down there… don't be shy, com'on please… 


	10. Mysteries

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this so don't sue me…

**A/N:** Hey everyone, so sorry about this taking so much longer than promised…I know its been hard to cope without the next chapter up but I must tell you that there is another to come straight after (YAY!). But anyway, will thank you all next chapter, only because I have to get offline!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: MYSTERIES**

The figure was dressed in dark clothes of black breeches. Black long sleeved shirt, which were meant to be for long distance travel, and dark leather riding gloves. His feet were also covered in black socks, as his boots were in hand so as to not make sound while he moved about the antechamber of the eastern wing of the guest's quarters.

Even though there was an invisibility spell on him, he took no chances and crept alongside the shadowed walls .The down side of the spell was that as he passed by a window, the reflection in it of the dawn sun was caught up on attractive features of blonde hair and hazel eyes. The swish of a plait was also reflected.

With the flick of his wrist, the figure withdrew a wax-sealed envelope from his sleeve. He looked at the parchment for a moment, hoping that the recipient would understand his motives. The moment's hesitation was over and he dropped the letter onto the cloth runner of the banquet table, right next to the silver candlestick holders. An air of finality still hung about as the figure snuck out the door at the other end of the antechamber.

With boots now on his feet, he strode over to where he left his saddlebags and pack, picking them up and then carefully securing them to the saddle. He mounted up upon the beige gelding and pushed it into a canter to the palace wall. It was here that was the tricky part – the guards. Everything had to be with the timing of the change over of the night watch to those who were on their dawn watch.

It seemed the gods were on his side tonight for the maneuver worked and the dark figure rode out of the palace towards the lower city and the Royal Forrest beyond, where he would wait for her to come to him.

It was just after dawn and Numair walked at an even pace to the quarters of his beloved. He stopped in front of the wooden door and gave it three quick raps with his knuckles. As he waited for Daine to open he couldn't help but notice that his heart beat had started to quicken with the thought that he would see her beautiful face. He furrowed his brow pondering why it was taking her so long to answer. Lifting his hand, Numair was about to knock again when Daine swung open the door to find him standing there.

"Numair! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until later?" Daine exclaimed. She clutched her hand underneath her chin to her nightgown. She reached out. "Quick, inside before anyone sees you." Her hand grabbed the front of his white shirt and pulled him inside and then she poked her head out the door to see if anyone was about. When she turned around the sight of the tall man standing before her with a frown upon his face and his arms crossed over his chest greeted her.

"Daine, what are you doing? Why aren't you dressed? I've come to-" But he didn't get the chance to finish.

"Hey! That's no way to treat the woman you love. I would have at least thought that I'd get a 'hello love, how did you sleep' but no… Horse Lords help me!" She pushed the door closed with a motion of her hand and tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Magelet…" He stopped her and pulled her into his grasp, her back against his chest. Placing his arms around her waist hugging her tightly, she turned her head and he took the opportunity to kiss her neck. He whispered, "Morning love, did you sleep well?"

She smiled and let out a small giggle. _How can I stay mad at him when he does something like this?_ "I slept well thank you. I didn't even notice that you had left." She turned to face him and pouted without knowing. "I missed you." She was taken by surprise when Numair brushed his lips suddenly on hers. She kissed him back lovingly.

"Well, I think that was better than the 'hello love, how did you sleep'." She grinned up at him. She felt warm from within when he wrapped his arms around her for another hug. He chuckled into her ear, as their hug was held for longer than intended.

"Maybe you should get dressed so that we can go and have some breakfast, Sweetling."

"I was in the middle of doing that when you were banging on my door, see." She indicated to her bed were there was a set of clothes laid out. Navy blue breaches, blue shirt and all of her undergarments.

"Oh, sorry. I'll wait for you outside." He released her and turned to walk to the door.

"No, don't be silly." Daine blushed a multitude of shades of red, but continued nonetheless. "It's ok, stay here and I'll go into the next room. It'll only take a minute, I don't take as long as you," she added quickly before she scurried into the next room with her clothes.

Numair picked up one of her pillows and aimed it at her but wasn't quick enough, it hit the door as Daine closed it behind her. "I'll get you later for that, Magelet!" he laughed, retrieving the pillow and crashing down on her bed.

It was in the line to be served when Daine was tapped on the shoulder. She stopped talking with Numair to turn around to see who it was, but nobody was there. Numair shrugged in puzzlement and she continued speak. When the tap came again Daine swung around to glare at the person. But again, no one was there.

"Numair, is that you who is doing this?" she said, looking ready to kill.

"Magelet, I promise you, it's not me." He held up his hands in defense. They were empty except for the plate he was holding in his left hand. Daine narrowed her eyes in disbelief and he protested for the second time. "I promise, Daine, I didn't tap you on the shoulder, I've been standing next to you all this time. I promise, I swear by Mithros, Minos and Shakith."

"Oh alright… but then who was it?"

"Who was what?" George asked as he stood an arms length away from Numair. Daine noticed that he was looking somewhat guilty about something.

"George! Was that you?" Daine accused.

"Me? Nah, not me, never me…"

"George Cooper! What have you gotten yourself into now?" Alanna strode over to the trio and shook her finger at her husband. The fiery red head was one not to be crossed so early in the morning. George knew better than most.

"Alanna love, why would you suspect me for?"

"Because you George Cooper, are still a player at heart, have a giant smirk on your face and I think I would know my own husband better that you yourself would." And with that she tweaked his nose before telling Numair that the line had moved on and he had better move because her stomach was growling. Everyone chuckled thinking to him or herself that nothing was worse than a Lioness who was hungry.

After breakfast Numair and Daine had agreed that they would leave for Dunlath. Numair went to talk with Jonathon while Daine went to make sure that the hostlers had prepared their horses. On her way down to the stables she mentally told her palace friends that she would be gone for a little while and that they had to stay out of trouble, as she wouldn't be around to help and heal them. When she entered the stables all of the palace mounts came to the front of their stalls. Daine walked out to where Cloud and Spots, Numair's sturdy mount, was and thanked Stefan for his work in readying them. She looked over the ponies' head and saw that a group of people was gathering by the gate.

She strolled over towards them. When she climbed over the fence she wasn't surprised that large hands aided her descent. Dark eyes met hers and Daine saw a fiery passion inside of them.

"Eh-hem," King Jonathon cleared his throat, as Thayet elbowed him in the stomach and Alanna gently hit him in the back of the head. "What was that for?" he looked at both women as Numair turned a bright red colour. Daine watched in confusion.

"Jon, have you ever heard of the word tact?"

"Yes Lioness, I have but what has that got to do with-"

"Hush," Thayet glared at her husband while Alanna was the one to cover his mouth before he said something more.

"Did I walk into a conversation I shouldn't have or did I just miss something rather important?" Daine asked.

"Nope, not at all. Jon was being, um, well he was just being himself."

"Ey, ave fum refpect for your fing, wady Alanna," Jon attempted to say, whose mouth was still covered by Alanna's hand. Everyone laughed and Alanna dropped her hand.

"I said, 'Hey, have some respect for your king, Lady Alanna'."

"Alright, you two, enough squabbling. I'm sure we are just prolonging the inevitable by not saying our farewells to Numair and Daine," Thayet said. She had always been the sensible one.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, please review! 


	11. The Journey

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this so don't sue me…well at least not the characters. Only the things I have dibs on!

**A/N:** I'm sorry everyone… Lol (I seem to be saying that a lot lately) but you all should be grateful that I am updating and that I'm in the process of writing the next chapter, half way through! Also in the process of developing a new fic… so in a few months when planning has finished it'll be up! Thank you to all who reviewed, its good to know that you're all still with me on this one and I'm hoping that you'll all still be at the end.

**Chapter 9 Reviews:**

Martini: settle petal… the next chapter is here for you to read, so sit down and relax while you read.

Spice: sorry, I didn't update when you did, but I am now… does that count? Lol, and the long lake pack won't be jumping on Eden to kill him, so sorry but Eden will get what's coming to him. Just wait and see.

Numair's Daine: big kisses, I'm sure I can arrange that somewhere in the fic…unless I have already?

Vulpes Lapis: read to find out more… I hope you like

Lioness-07863: thanks for the review. I have a few ideas about how to make Eden suffer for what he does but I can't tell you what that is until later!

Nolaiel the Half-Elven: thanks for the compliment, I hope you're really liking the story and not just saying so…please read and review.

Csporty128: yeah the plot thickens but won't thicken fully for a few more chapters… oops sorry… but if you like the a/g stuff then wait till you read my new fic... Its not up yet and won't be for awhile but it's a/g or a/j, I haven't yet decided. Enjoy the update.

Cassa-Andra:thanks for the compliment… really appreciate it. Please read and review.

Raashna: genius, me? I wish… but thanks ever so, its sweet to get compliments like that. Don't worry its safe for me to say that Daine and Eden won't end up together.

Angelbirdy:is Eden a spy? No, not really, but you'll have to wait to find out more. ;)

Proudly unbeautiful:thanks for the review, please read on further and review.

Dracos Myth, M.A.T, TamoraFan and ain't got a name:thanks all of you for your review, greatly appreciated…please read and review this chapter…

Goddess Daine:thankyou for the compliment…I have been reading your story… will read more of it later.

**Chapter 10 reviews:**

Martini, Numair's Daine, Anarian, Arcander, A2, sasha, Cassa-Andra, Dracos Myth, CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: thankyou all for the lovely reviews, always appreciated. Sorry about the length, I know some of you wished it could be longer… then maybe you shouldn't read this one, cos I think it's short too! lol um, as I said before, Eden and Daine won't end up together, so stop worrying and btw…my spell check doesn't like any of your names…lol please read and review…

JOSSIE: thank you ever so much for editing the chapters… even though you know what's happening, its still good to see what changes I've made afterwards right? Anyway to the story…

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: THE JOURNEY**

The ride out of the city was quite a short one; there wasn't much of the normal everyday hustle and bustle of the lower city. Most of the morning merchants were only starting to arrive in the market place to set up their stalls of fruit, vegetables or other useful things such as tack for saddles, ladies clothing and jewellery, flowers, bread, and also pens for the animals to be sold that day.

The descent from the lower gates into the outer of the city was also quick. The road, which led off in many directions into the forest, was one that was traveled by many who would journey in and out of Corus. Numair was slightly out in front of Daine and it was he who chose the road that would lead them eventually to Dunlath.

Numair had set a pace that he knew would be suitable for Daine and himself, as well as the horses. It had been several hours' worth of riding, before Numair voiced the first word uttered since their departure of whether or not she wanted to stop to have something to eat. Daine agreed, "Sure, why not?"

"Great. We can water the horses at the same time."

They found a clearing off the side of the road. While Daine settled their mounts, Numair tended to food for the both of them. He opened the saddle packs and pulled out sausage, cheese and a small loaf of bread. He was in the process of cutting cheese when Daine sat herself down on the rug beside Numair.

"Everything alright?" Numair asked, in concern.

"Yes, they're grazing just behind those trees over there." She pointed in the direction she had just come from.

"I didn't mean the horses love, I meant you. Are you alright?"

"Oh, well, I'm fine Numair. What gave you that impression?" Her brow creased in puzzlement.

"You seemed to be quieter than normal, is all. I didn't mean it to offend you though…"

"Don't be silly, you didn't offend me Numair. How could you of all people do that?" She kissed him on the cheek and left him no time to give her an answer. "What did the cooks pack us for lunch? I'm hungry."

"Oh… just the usual..." Numair rummaged through the contents of the packs as Daine watched, his face flushed from her kiss. She started to giggle. "What? What's so funny? Is there a butterfly in my hair or something? What?" He put the bread down and swatted away air from around his head.

Daine couldn't help herself any longer. With him swatting air made the scene funnier than what it truly was. She rolled over in laughter as Numair swatted himself. He looked at her; S_he's incredible, laughing at me like that, she's absolutely gorgeous._ He leant across placing his lips on hers and kissed her. Daine, taken by surprise, stopped laughing and returned the kiss. She slid her hands over his shoulders and around his neck, bringing him down towards her. Numair was in the middle of capturing Daine's tongue between his lips when a third pair of lips grabbed onto Numair's shirt.

"Cloud, get orf!" Numair growled at her.

She snorted and clamped her mouth even tighter than before, pulling the mage off her owner who was once again rolling on the ground from laughter.

"Daine, get this beast off me. Tell her to let go. She'll ruin my shirt!"

"Numair calm down, she won't ruin your shirt. The best she'll do is put slobber over it."

_Cloud, please let go. What made you do that in the first place? _Daine mind spoke to Cloud.

_I do not need to watch you both fawn over each other. I've had enough of seeing that for my lifetime, thank you. _Was the mare's gruff reply.

Daine shook her head as she watched Cloud let go of Numair's shirt and walk back to where she had been grazing.

_Besides, it's funny to watch your stalk man sulk over his appearance, look at him._

It was true; Cloud did have a point. Numair had used his gift to produce an exact replica of himself so that when he fixed his hair and straightened his shirt he knew what it looked like.

"Numair! Don't be so vain. You're worse than a court lady fluttering around getting ready for a ball."

"I am not."

"You are too. Numair you magically made a copy of yourself. Not even Thayet is that vain." She sat up and began to break the bread into pieces.

Numair broke the spell and sat down next to her realising what an idiot he was being.

"I am not," he said to her defiantly. "Anyway, it's all your fault. Had you not have started laughing at me in the first place I wouldn't have felt compelled to kiss you and then that beast of yours wouldn't have did what she did."

"My fault, yeah right Numair," she gave him a friendly push. "Stop arguing and eat your food, we've still got a long way to go before we reach our destination."

"Yes sir, whatever you say."

"No not sir, that's ma'am to you and don't you forget it," she said sternly, but ruined it by winking. Numair grinned in return and slung his arm around her shoulders as they continued to eat. When they finished, they packed up and readied their horses. Daine went to mount up but was stopped by Numair. He pulled her into a bear hug, burying his face into her hair, inhaling deeply her unique scent. His hands moved down her back but instead of resting in the normal position that was court etiquette, Numair moved them further down and let them rest on her bottom. He pushed aside her smoky curls and kissed her neck. He picked her up and placed her on Cloud, who was waiting patiently for the pair to stop fawning over each other yet again.

* * *

**A/N:** awww how sweet! Please review. 


	12. long time since i last did this

Thursday 6th April, 2005

WOW! its has been years since i was last on here... i wonder how many of you still wonder if and when i am to finish my fic? i know i have often wondered in the last few weeks. a friend of mine has so kindly reminded me of my duty to all of my adoring fans that i once had... do i still have you all like i once did? do you still come here to read my fic, even if i haven't had a review in over a year or so? I guess an apology is in order... i guess i was disenheartened (that even a word?) for a lil while and soon became way too involved in many other aspects of my life that i neglected my fic... but, i wish to re-read it and try to write he remaining chapters that i promised to you all many moons ago. i'll post this as a chapter, so for those reading this as a chapter you will find this in my bio section. thanks all for you patience (sp?) and i hope you all don't mind me taking a little more time to find my notes and files and things on the fic, so that i can remind myself of what it was like to write about daine and numair... i'll chat back soonest...

Nicole


End file.
